Immediate Action
by DeathWish1234
Summary: Fighting for what you believe in is right...right? Well Iris, a girl with a Fiskerton phantom much like our beloved Fiskerton himself, finds out the truth behind such a saying. The Saturday family come into her life unexpectedly and her whole world starts to crumble. And when terrible things start happening to the ones she loves. It's time to take Immediate action.
1. Deaths call

_Chapter One_

Immediate Action

A scratching noise at my window viciously woke me up from one of the best sleeps I've had in months. "Eclipse," I whispered in my groggy state. No answer. Oh was she going to get it. "Eclipse, get up!" I snapped. Still nothing, "Ok, I'm going to murder you." I grumbled to myself as I painfully threw my legs off my hammock and pushed my upper body up with a broken shoulder, just to get out of this damned bed.

With my temper flaring, I stormed over to where my annoying, sweet and lovable gorilla-cat, slept. The cold wood floors of my tree house felt nice but rough on the pads of my feet making me wish I had some socks on at the moment. And when I say 'tree house' I literally mean, "tree house," I live in a tree in the middle of a jungle so I can do my research on cryptids in peace.

"Get up." I growled with venom dripping off my voice. She still didn't budge. I nudged her shoulder and still nothing. "What's with you Eclipse, are you alright?" I pulled the covers off of her only to see a bunch of pillows in the shape of her body. "Well aren't you creative."

Wind rustled through my dirty blond hair; I knew she was here now. "Really eclipse, you just had to sneak out?" I said angrily as I spun around on my heels. She wasn't there though. Strange…

Well I had to go find her so I walked over to my dresser and pulled a pair of sweats on and a black tank top. My wooden house creaked as I walked towards the window and I turned one more time to see if she had gotten back in without me knowing. My hammock bed still hung by a small oval window that let the moonlight flood in. Eclipses, giant, wooden box bed was still intact. I spoiled her way to much. She has a mattress made of silk from the silk worms where we lived and feathers to help with the stuffing, her pillows were pretty much a sack with tons of other cryptid-type feathers, and I gave her my comforter one winter night; from then on she claimed it as hers. She has a window by her bed too; but it's just a regular rectangle one that has a cherry wood frame lining it.

The stuff around her side of my room was untouched. These things were sketch pads, a laptop, research papers…a stack of sandwiches and a small wooden table with a picture on it. I eyed the picture carefully when I noticed the note behind it.

With a shrug I walked over to the picture and picked it up. The small black frame around it felt like it had just been sanded and looked like it had just been polished by a shoe shiner. The grooves in it were perfectly carved out and smooth at the touch. It looked like it hadn't ever been touched; Eclipse never took this much care of any of her things, especially her laptop which I've had to replace five or six times now. Still though, I'd never seen a picture so…treasured, I guess the word would be. Wow, she took really good care of this.

The picture inside the well cared for frame was a picture of Eclipse and me. We were of by a tropical creek looking area to spot put any new or interesting cryptids. Trees were lined up behind us with an eerie, green glow. Don't get me wrong, they were beautiful but something about them was mysterious and interesting. It was that or my curiosity.

Eclipse was doing the peace sign above my head with her extremely long arms and I was ruffling her head hair while holding onto her from her shoulders. She was the coolest cryptid pet I'd ever had. Well, she was the only one, but she was still the best.

I glanced over to see the window she snuck out of and again, I became suspicious. This wasn't like her at all. First of all, no matter how late it was, if she wanted to go outside somewhere, she'd wake me up to go with her on an "adventure." Secondly, if she was going to sneak out on her own, she would've taken the window by her bed, not the window near my closet. And finally, she slept like a bear and once she's out she's OUT. Also when I turned off my light to go to bed too, she was already soundly sleeping. Or so I thought…

The cool night air stung my face as I reached the window Eclipse snuck out of. I cautiously stuck my head out of the wooden frame to peer into the darkness of the woods. I was lucky tonight; the moon was on my side so I had an idea of where I was going. That and I could see her tracts in the moonlight too.

I stayed silent as I held onto the frame and threw my left leg out first. I and eclipse are alike. I have the strength and agility of a gorilla-cat, but I'm human. Eclipse is a gorilla-cat that can speak English. She speaks in her language too but around me that is pretty rare. Maybe it's because every time she'd speak in her native language, I wouldn't know what the hell she was saying so I'd get really angry. Yeah, you could say I got the ugly, angry side of the gorilla-cats breed.

I swung my second leg out and winced in pain when I wrenched my broken shoulder on the window pane. She was so going to get it for this. I dropped onto a thick, brown tree branch with a grunt of discomfort and sprinted along it like it was nothing but air.

The tree Eclipse and I lived in was huge. Branches and everything, so I could sprint for about thirty seconds before having to jump like a flying squirrel into another tree. I gazed around through the dense under and over growth, trying to see if I could spot her. It didn't help me that her pelt was a midnight black and grey…

After about half an hour of searching I was starting to get worried. She'd never sneak off so far away from home at this hour. This was serious. I started running fast along the ground this time; I'd jump over obstacles in my way or swing through the trees if a sand pit got in my way too.

I was starting to give up hope when I tripped over something. I yowled in pain when I landed on my shoulder and hissed at myself, "Watch your footing dumb ass."

I looked back to where I tripped and my curiosity made my eyes seemingly glow. Well that was only because when I tripped, I had uncovered a small pile of leaves and there was a light underneath it. I crawled back over and looked down to see that the light was actually coming from a roof window into a strange, but dark looking building.

I could hear people shouting and roars coming from inside and I caught a glimpse of a cage. "What's going on here?" I asked myself.

Being the handy kind of girl I am, I happened to have my glass cutter with me and I quickly cut out a me sized hole in the thick glass. It was muggy inside like people were working out or fighting or something.

The place was dark and creepy. I already didn't like it but I wanted to know everything about it. I was in a roof area. The place looked like a castle but just one part of it. Where I was, was a narrow ledge that looked down into three other narrow ledges like my own and then some kind of arena. The place was lit up with glowing orange lights and torches. And the roaring was still going on. There was no windows here but there was plenty of people; all drinking of course, except for a few, the smart ones.

That's when I saw it. The horrifying scene that I don't think I'll ever be able to get out of my head. Two cryptids…fighting, to the death. Right now an Amorak was fighting an Alkali lake monster. The Amorak was winning. For those of you out there who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, let me elaborate.

An Amorak is a werewolf type beast. They usually live in very, very cold places and walk on two legs. They are very hair and have weird, almost snake like tongues. In this case, it was hard to tell exactly what the Amorak looked like because it was moving so fast and it was covered in the Alkali lake monsters blood. The Alkali lake monster, is a fat fish like seal thing. It's huge and usually has creep black or green eyes. It has four fins but they are webbed and very small. It has scale like things, that are also webbed on its back running down it's spine to the poor creatures tail. However, in this case the side of the Alkali lake monster was torn open, its webbed back scales were completely ripped off along with a fin and it was missing an eye.

I clenched my eyes shut when I watched the Amorak spring at the lake monster one last time and it was all over. I kept my eyes shut as they removed the bodies. It was horrible and I knew it was going to happen. It goes along with the powers I sort of have. The Amorak was going to spring at the Alkali lake monster and instead the lake monster opened its jaws with tons of razor sharp, five inch teeth and bit the poor Amorak in half. While that was happening the Amorak was biting the lake monsters neck killing it too. I hated being able to slightly tell the future…

When I reopened my eyes I looked at the other rows of ledges and noticed something I hadn't before. There was a family lying down and watching the fighting. They didn't look happy though. I saw a large man with short black hair and a white spot on it. A woman with ivory skin and pure white hair and a boy with black, shaggy hair and a white tuff on it. He was holding some kind of stick with a claw on it. I recognized the claw as the hand of tsul'kalu. The woman had a sword on her back and some kind of utility belt on along with the man lying next to her, only difference was he was wearing some kind of power glove, no sword. They had a few pets with them and one of them almost made me think it was Eclipse.

There was a gorilla-cat, a komodo dragon and a bird like cryptid I didn't recognize. I studied their gorilla-cat. He had light brown, almost coffee brown fur with one lighter patch on his face and around his neck. Also he seemed to have red eyes from what I could see.

Eclipse was a little shaggier than that gorilla-cat. She was all black with a light gray face and her neck tuff led into a larger patch of light gray that covered most of her belly area. Eclipse also had green eyes, not red and sharper teeth from what I could tell.

Their gorilla-cat suddenly jumped to his feet and started growling, alerting his family. Oh crap…He wasn't looking at me though. I soon realized what he was looking at when the next round came up and Eclipse walked into the cage. She had a metal chain around her neck tightly and hand cuffs on. Blood already coated her body and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Bruises lined her face and she was panting, clearly she had already been fighting for a while.

"Eclipse!" I almost shouted but silenced myself when the family below me started talking to their gorilla-cat. "Doyle will handle it Fiskerton. Don't worry nothing's going to happen." That was the white haired women.

The younger boy also piped, "Yeah Fisk, don't worry now get low or you'll be spotted." Wow he must be really confident with the Doyle guy to trust him with two cryptids lives. I snapped my attention back when Eclipses opponent came into view. It was a huge owl man creature. The owl man was all black with beady red eyes. It had wing like things on its arms but it also had hands with nine inch claws that could cut through flesh like a hot knife through butter. It looked like my gorilla-cat or in the cryptids books, Fiskerton phantom but it was taller and more menacing.

Eclipse started viciously growling and her hair puffed up like a startled cats. Her green eyes turned into slits as loud music came on. Apparently it was a song called "Without you" by breaking Benjamin. The owl man started circling Eclipse and she did the same. I taught her well but I was still very concerned.

The owl man jumped on Eclipse and sliced a long gash down her side. She screamed in pain and bared her fangs at the creature. He attacked again but this time she did a back flip and grabbed the cages chain links with her toes. "Come on girl. You've got this." I would be in there already but I didn't want to attract attention to myself to early, I wanted the owl man to be weak if I had to jump in.

Eclipse had her chance to strike but stayed where she was and growled at the owl man. What was she doing! That's when I remembered…I taught her to fight a fair fight, this wasn't a fair fight. You've got to fight dirty in these fights. Fight to win kind of thing.

The owl man became air born and screams of fury and pain rang through my skull as Eclipse tumbled around the cage with the beast. The owl man was winning though. Eclipse was immobilized, she couldn't defend herself if her life depended on it and in this case, it did.

Eclipse jumped high and wrapped her chain around the owl man's neck in an attempt to choke him but she was quickly slammed into the ground when the owl man fell backwards and landed on her. Before she could get up the owl man was on her. He gripped her neck and held her into the air while making gashes down her stomach.

Even from up here I could see the red spewing out of the wounds. Eclipse cried out in pain again and withered in the owl man's grip. She started gasping and gagging when he tightened his grip on her neck and kept scratching her. His next target on her body was her face. He slashed across it mercilessly and cut her eye lid and cheek bone. Blood dripped down her face and body as her eyes slid close.

I could feel it. Our bond was so strong that I knew she was giving in. With one last effort of escape eclipse shoved the owl man backwards. He let her go as she fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The crowd around her cheered and spilled there drinks everywhere as they threw their hands up in the air. The owl man was obviously a good bid tonight.

The music was still blaring as the owl man came back for the death blow. I saw it in the future. The owl man was going to run in and Eclipse was going to roll away but he was going to jump and land on her back to cut her neck open. She dies four minutes later. I am not letting my cryptid go through that.

The owl man started making his move and barreled toward her and that's when I entered. "Stay away from her!" I screamed. I dove of the ledge and landed in front of eclipse as the owl man kept charging. The crowd was shouting in protest and banging against the cage. The whole thing scared the hell out of me.

"Get back!" I snapped at the creature. Apparently he didn't speak English because he sprang at me and gripped my shoulders. Yeah…ouch. I held in my screams and fell backwards with the cryptid. His claws pierced into my stomach and I screamed loudly. As the owl man and I tumbled around the cage, hissing and slashing at each other before I got the chance to break apart from him and spring backwards.

My eye was starting to swell and blood dripped out of my black tank top. Breathing was getting harder as I tried to calculate his next move and my muscles ached. I'd never fought another cryptid like this one before.

"Iris…?" I heard eclipse groan. I looked over at her right when the owl man tackled me into the wall and slammed his claws back into my upper chest. It hurt like a bitch.

"I'm right here girl. Did you think I was going to let you –GAH-, die here?" I shouted back when the owl man's claws pierced deeper into my skin. The next thing I knew I was air born and being slammed into a chained fence wall. I fell onto the ground and pushed myself up quickly. This bastard was not going to get away with hurting my sister.

"Iris no get away!" Eclipse cried out.

"Never, I'm not leaving you! I am with you forever. The end!" I snapped back and jumped up high. "You want to mess with a pissed off half cryptid then bring it on!" I shouted to the owl man. He seemed to understand that because he screeched in rage and came at me again.

I back flipped onto the cage wall and pushed off of it, no matter how much it hurt. I landed onto the owl man's black shoulders and grabbed his face. "Don't mess with my family!"

He toppled over again trying to crush me like he did to Eclipse but I was ready. When we hit the ground I rolled out of the way and got back onto my feet. The owl man landed hard, knocking the breath out of him and I looked up towards the family. They were talking loudly to each other and running off in different directions.

In my moment of distraction the owl man slammed into my side and sent us flying into the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and he jerked on my hurt shoulder. With another cry of pain, I lost control of my power and went crazy. "Get off of me!" a burst of light blinded both me and him as I sent him flying backwards. He screeched in pain as I panted. My true power was really taking a toll on me these days. My green eyes glowed almost silver as I bared my sharp teeth at him and bunched my muscles up. I was ready now.

He came at me again in a weird way that I didn't see coming. He jumped and bounced off the wall but he didn't hit me. I looked up to see Eclipse holding him back and snarling at his face. She was protecting me. "Stay away from my best friend!" She snarled and banged her head into his. When he fell over unconscious Eclipse collapsed by me and we laid there together readying to die. "Thank you." She groaned and reached her hand out for mine.

"Any time sis, family sticks together." I said in between pants, "No matter what." She weakly smiled at that and winced when she tried to move.

"What are you doing here anyways?" she said sternly and almost glared at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing missy. I woke up and you weren't home. The window was open so I knew you snuck out so I went out to look for you and tripped over a glass windowed roof in this place. I cut the glass and landed on that ledge. That's when you came in. So, what the hell are you doing here?" I summed up quickly and glared back at her.

"I don't know. Someone blew a flute, I remembered that and then I just felt compelled to come I guess. I don't remember leaving; I honestly thought all this was a dream." She was lying slightly I could tell.

"But you knew about this place, didn't you?"

She sighed and looked away, "Yes I know about this place. I come here some times when you're asleep to earn us some extra money. It worked for a little while before I became a big hit and they decided hand cuffs were a great idea for a challenge for me." She said and motioned to her rusty hand cuffs. They were chaffing off some of her delicate black fur now making me angry.

"Don't you ever do this again!" I snapped angrily, "You could have just died and I would've never known. I'd be searching for you for weeks in agony. Do you realize what could've happened here!" Her ears went down in shame.

"I didn't expect it to go this far."

"We'll talk about this later, for now just rest your voice, our wounds are pretty bad." I groaned when something poked my wound. I closed my eyes for a second only to feel more pain. "OW!" I screamed eventually and shot open my eye lids to see the owl man with his nine inch claws stabbing into my chest cavity. I gasped for air and flailed under his grasp. "Eclipse help!" I choke out but when I looked over that other gorilla-cat was grabbing her up in his arms as she struggled and jumped towards the roof.

"Iris!" She shouted and struggled against the other gorilla-cat. The two started arguing in her native language and her ears went down. They snapped at each other some more until the male just threw her over his shoulder and started climbing again. I let out more wails of pain when the owl man's claws slashed through my delicate skin. He went for my neck and gripped it tightly.

"Well this is the end of the line for me." I gasped and flailed in the death grip, "Tell my mother that I never met that I never got to meet her but hi and I love her." I gasped and gagged. Everything hurt. "Screw you world, I win. No more pain." I whispered as my vision started going black.

"Iris!" I heard Eclipse wail as my body dropped in a heap on the ground. 'Too late sis I'm dead' I thought painfully. I heard people around me, loud explosions and flashing lights everywhere but I was dead wasn't I. I hated these kinds of situations, it's either I'm alive or I'm dead. Just make up your mind already god!

…

_To be continued._

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a strange and kind of gory book but tell me the truth, if someone you really cared about was about to die to some stupid fight, if you were human or cryptid you'd help them wouldn't you. Or even sacrafice your life for them right? Yeah I know I would. Just ask Abbl2! She's a close friend I'd do anything for! Check her out she's an awesome writer guys!**_  
_

**~Cari**


	2. Wake Up Call

**A/N: Chapter two HAS ARRIVED! MUHAHA, this chapter contains hints of romance in it. Not extreme romance, sorry any people who were hoping for it. But it's about Fiskerton and Eclipse. R&R people. I enjoy them and I'm starting chapter three tomorrow morning. Expect it by tonight or tomorrow night. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT ECLIPSE AND IRIS, well that and the story line but everything else does not belong to me! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**~Cari**

* * *

Chapter_ two_

_**Wake Up Call**_

_Eclipse's POV._

"WUGA!" I snapped at the other Fiskerton phantom. In English I was saying words that I shouldn't be but he was being an ass and taking me away from Iris.

"WUGA, WUGA. PHUNA," The other Fiskerton phantom grumbled back. He told me that he was sorry but what must be done must be done. Bull crap.

"FUGA POGO WUGA FLUNACHI," I snarled and let my ears go back in a threatening matter. He looked a little down, frustrated and shameful. He must know what it's like to be torn away from someone so important to you. No matter though, I was a fighter and if he didn't put me down he was going to get a fight.

"Drew hurry, this girl needs medical attention immediately!" A large man wearing all orange and black shouted to the women with the same outfit and white hair. That must've been Drew since she motioned for a young boy to stay back and went running to the man and Iris.

"Fiskerton, come over here!" The boy shouted.

"WUGA!" Apparently Fiskerton, complained. He motioned to me hanging like a sack of potatoes off his shoulder and made a face at the boy. I growled at him and the boy started laughing.

"What are you telling me you can haul yourself and another gorilla-cat over here?" The boy taunted. I growled at the boy too and pushed my ears all the way flat on my head. These people were making me angry.

"WUGAWU BESABU WREU." Fiskerton yelled back and started hauling us over there. I wasn't going to struggle anymore. I was too weak.

"ISSA ERA WUAA," I scorned the other gorilla cat. How dare he take me away from my sister and best friend?

"ESUASHUA ISSA WREUU." He apologized at least. His ears were down too, but his were more in shame then anger. He really understood I presume, but I could be wrong. He was a good looking gorilla cat too. Tan fur with a light brown collar of fur around his neck. He had big red eyes and slightly shorter fangs then my own.

He looked over at me and gave me a questionable look when he caught me staring. I was embarrassed so I growled and looked away trying not to blush. My best friend is dying and I'm attracted to a random Fiskerton phantom that I just met. Great…

We reached the boy and he motioned for Fiskerton to set me down. Fiskerton did so and backed up a couple paces when I growled at them. "It's ok girl, just calm down." The boy said and reached a hand out towards me. His eyes then started glowing an orang-ish color and his strange claw thing opened up with a glowing light in it too.

I suddenly started feeling calm and dizzy. There was no way this little boy could be Kur, that was just impossible. I took a stumbling step towards the boy only to get dizzy again and start falling over. Fiskerton jumped in quickly and caught me no matter how much I hated being helped, I couldn't stop being happy about this one. "Mom we need help over here too, this gorilla cat is badly bleeding!" The boy called to the one known as Drew.

"Zak I'll be there when I can. This girl is dying though, she needs our help." Drew called back, "Doc we have no choice, we have to take her onto the ship. She'll die if we don't." The man nodded.

"I'm afraid you're right, I'll get Zon to take her over there…hopefully."

Once Doc had said that, I was springing to my feet and sprinting over to Iris. I shoved Drew out of the way and knelt over by Iris. "ABYYSMKNIA DESLPHI!" I whimpered at Iris. She had to be ok; of all people she was the one that absolutely had to be ok.

"WUGA ISSA WUASU." Fiskerton said to me and put a hand on my shoulder. With a very short temper, I spun around and grabbed Fiskerton's wrist. His jaw dropped when he realized what I was going to do and he yelled in surprise when I flung him over my shoulder and into Doc. Zon and Doc were running over –well just Zon now—to help Iris. I growled when Zon got close but someone tackled me out of the way making me yell in surprise and pain.

I snapped my gaze up to see the young boy pinning me down with his strange claw thing. "Stop, we're just helping her! Tell her Fisk…" The boy said and his eyes started glowing again.

"ISSA ERUA WUGA PHI." Fiskerton told me what he said even though I already understood him. I wasn't about to tell these strange people that I could speak English. I tried to struggle away anyways but I was so weak and tired that I just dropped my head on the ground in defeat and whined.

"Fisk I think she's given up." The boy muttered over to Fiskerton. I closed my eyes as the boy crawled off of me and curled up into a ball. Iris can't die. I can give up but she can't die. It's not aloud. I felt someone sit down next to me and when I opened my right eye I saw Fiskerton with low ears indicating he was sad and he had a compassionate look on his face.

"ISSA WUGA?" He asked and my eyes narrowed. He just asked if I was ok, no one except Iris ever cared about my health and feelings. Either way I was still pissed. I shot him and look and motioned to the cuts all over my body. He sighed and looked at the ground. Then the boy came back over.

"How is she fisk?"

"How do I look you idiot!" I snapped on accident. Both men looked over at me in complete and utter shock. Oops…

"Did you just talk?" The boy asked.

"FOSHA," I snapped back stubbornly and crossed my arms. I snapped my head away from the boy only to come face to face with Fiskerton. "WUGA FUSHA IGISSA," I growled at him. I told him of all people he should understand my pain and tell this idiot of a boy to back off.

"ISSA WUGA FOSHA." He growled back in the boy's defense. He told me the boy wasn't an idiot and he did understand so he would kindly take him away. Then without another word, he stood up and waved his hands towards the boy while walking with him away from me. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I started relaxing again.

I closed my eyes for a long time and opened them when I felt someone prodding my side. "WUSHA?" I hissed without looking at anyone.

"Come on, get up." Uhh it was that boy again. I cracked my eye lid open to see the boy's eyes glowing once again and then I felt persuaded to sit up. Someone else grabbed my forearm to help me up. I knew it was Fiskerton without looking. We gorilla cats can sense another gorilla cat when they are around them. "Good now let's get onto the air ship." The boy said. His mother and father stood behind him and Iris was nowhere to be seen.

"Be careful Zak, if this cryptid was close to that young girl, a long time separation can be dangerous around people. Even with your powers." Doc said to the boy or Zak.

"I've got it dad. She's just scared and in pain. Doyle was supposed to save her but I don't even know where he is. It'd be like Fisk and me. Fiskerton would go crazy if it was me dying on the floor over there." Zak responded to his father. He didn't know the half of it.

"WUGA." Fiskerton agreed and followed us as I walked after the family. I shook my head a couple times trying to get rid of his spell but nothing was working. I was just compelled to follow them into some air craft thing. It was huge and orange with a few windows for the pilot. The engines in the back were enormous and the wind current this thing was sending towards us told me is had some horse power. Some really good horse power.

We walked through tons of trees before climbing into the ship through a long stair step ladder like thing. I'd never really been on stairs since Iris and I lived in our tree our whole lives so I was really nervous. Even with Zak's spell on me I paced at the bottom of the steps in fear. Everyone turned back around to look at me and my scared expression. Then Fiskerton walked back down and held his hand out towards me.

With my hands still being handcuffed I allowed him to gently grasp my wrist and guide me up the stairs. I stopped in fear a couple times but Fiskerton kept ushering me to walk, so I did. Once we got into the air craft I was led to a giant steel room with a hammock and a metal container like thing in the middle of it.

The boys led me to the hammock which I refused to sit in so I stubbornly glared at them and stood my ground. In the end they just rolled their eyes and walked away. Fiskerton went to the metal crate like thing in the middle of the room and climbed up it. I watched him for a minute before sitting down on the cold metal ground and taking in my surroundings.

Everything in this room was made of metal but I was once again on a small ledge. There were two stair cases leading down into the sunken part where the metal box was. It was a big oval room with marble tiling and steel reinforcements around the roof and sides.

It was a pretty place but it didn't help comfort me. I let my head hang low and my ears droop as I tried to hold back whimpers of pain and sadness. Iris was nowhere to be found and I was stuck on a ship with a family I didn't even know. Movement was heard behind me but I didn't care. I crossed my legs and reached my hands up to grasp my small metal chain necklace that was hidden under my neck fur. My handcuffs were still on much to my distaste but I didn't care. I pulled my necklace off and opened the small picture box hanging off of it. It was the picture I had back at home next to my bed, just smaller. With a sigh I tried to grip the memories of happiness that were held in this one picture but the sad waves were drowning the happy signals. I felt horrible.

Someone sat down beside me surprising me and making me jump. It was Fiskerton. "WUGA BUNA ISSA?" I asked him what he wanted. He shrugged and eyed the necklace around my neck.

"WUGA WUSSA?" He asked me what it was. Me being protective over my possessions I gripped it in my hands before sighing and handing it to him. He opened it and looked carefully at the picture inside it. He pointed to me in the picture then me now and I nodded. I looked a lot more like hell now.

Fiskerton smiled and handed me back my necklace. "WUGA CHUNA." He held up his finger before getting up and climbing down the stairs into another room.

Once he was gone I put my necklace back on and curiously looked around. I wondered if I could find Iris myself if she was even on this ship. I was about to get up and start my search when Fiskerton came running back in with a picture in his hands. He once again sat down and smiled at me before handing me the picture.

It was of him and that boy. The boy was on Fiskertons shoulders holding the peace sign high into the air as Fiskerton desperately tried not to drop him. They were at some kind of beach area with big blue waves crashing around behind them. I couldn't help but smile as I handed the picture back to Fiskerton. It was a very sweet picture; the kind that made me glad Iris and I got this picture together if none at all.

Fiskerton gently took the picture back from me and smiled. "WHU?" I asked him what why he was so happy.

"WHUA UGU ISSA WUGA WUGA! MINNL WREU." He explained and I smiled again. Apparently he hadn't seen another gorilla cat in years, well other than a flipped dimension Fiskerton but to him it didn't count.

"WUGE HUFH." I told him me too and gently smiled. He was a very sweet gorilla cat. I was glad he helped me back at that fighting arena. He smiled back and then looked down at my handcuffs with hate.

"WUGA MUNFHA." He growled and grabbed my hand from under them. I slid my ears back warning him that I didn't like to be touched but he didn't care. He was searching around the handcuffs for something. I didn't know what though. "WUGA!" He cheered when he found something. He flicked a part of the handcuffs on the bottom and they broke off and fell to the floor with a loud clanking noise.

I observed my chaffed fur and skin around my wrists but I had a huge smile at my face. I rubbed each of my wrists and jumped at Fiskerton. He yelled in surprise as I hugged him before shoving off of him and exploring the place. I still had my neck chain on but that didn't matter, I could move!

"WUGA MUHPI DELPHKI MUSHA FUMANA" I called down to his stunned face happily. I was climbing the side of the wall now. The place was very interesting now that I could properly explore it. He looked up at me and started climbing too. Soon we were racing each other to get to the top. I grabbed beam by beam as I hurtled myself upwards towards the roof. Fiskerton was as fast as me but when we were close to the top he lost his grip and slipped.

"WUGA ERRU!" He shouted in fear as he started falling. I held on tightly to the beam and released my hands grip to grab his wrist. His eyes stayed clenched shut for a long moment before popping open and looking back up at me. I smiled at him and he let a sigh of relief out. I swung him back and forth before I had enough momentum to throw him to the nearest, safe metal beam. When I let go of his wrist I swung back up and held onto the wall.

Pain was raking my whole body now and I groaned to warn Fiskerton that I was not feeling too hot. I gripped my sides and looked at my hands to see them covered in blood. Crap…I was so worried about Iris that I forgot my own injuries.

Fiskerton jumped over to where I was when he saw me in pain and that's when he noticed the blood. "WINHNA LIFINDER!" He shouted and grabbed my wrists. He eyed the blood on my hands and gave me a terrified look. I copied that look and gave it back to him before another shudder of pain passed through my body.

Fiskerton grabbed my forearm and helped me stand up before throwing me over his shoulder again and climbing back down onto the ground. He set me down and told me I'd be ok and to just wait her and not move. Without even letting me respond he was running off through all sorts of different doors calling out for someone to help.

A few minutes later I heard some voices outside the door I was led through to get here then Doc and Drew came rushing in with medical supplies. I growled at them in fear and backed into the wall. Blood was dripping off my sides now and leaving small trails around me. This could get ugly.

"Fisk, calm her down. We won't get anywhere if she's trying to defend herself." Drew said to Fiskerton whom was patiently waiting at the door with a look of worry on his face. He walked over and sat down by me. I flattened my ears and tried to growl at him but he was so nice…it was hard to be vicious with him now.

"MUGA FUGA COLHO," He said gently and moved closer to me until our fur was brushing and he was trying to keep my gaze locked on him. That wasn't too hard though.

It was late at night now, I could tell from a small roof window around where Fiskerton slipped. So I looked up at that with an intent gaze trying not to look down at where Drew and Doc were working on my side. I growled when I felt a needle prick my skin but was silenced by Fiskerton telling me to stay calm and that they were going to help me.

About an hour later they were done and I was exhausted. They had tried to stitch up a gash that was going across my rib cage but I flailed and yelled in pain so much that they had to stop and numb me up more before trying to fix the broken stitches and sew the rest of it up.

I leaned onto Fiskertons shoulder as I tried to fight away the pain and just rest. "Fiskerton watch over her tonight. Well check on her and the other girl in the morning. For now, it's late and we should all get some rest." Doc said while petting my head. I growled at him but silenced myself quickly from just wanting to go to sleep.

"I gave her some pain medication and sleeping pills. She should be out like a light soon but until then just keep her calm and make sure she doesn't try anything to physical like climbing the wall again. Ok?" Drew said and pet Fiskertons head like Doc tried to pet mine.

"WUGA," Fiskerton nodded and waved them both a goodnight as they slumped off to a stair case I hadn't noticed before.

"WUGA MUNGA WERUU?" He asked if I felt any more pain. I shook my head and leaned more of my weight onto his shoulder. I was trying to stay awake but that was proving to be a difficulty at the moment. Fiskerton said something else I didn't catch and gently lifted me up into my hammock area. He tossed a blanket over me and mumbled something else before jumping down to the metal box thing and opening its door. He disappeared behind it moments later leaving me to doze off on my own. I hope to high heaven that I didn't speak English in my sleep so this family wouldn't know my secret.

Tomorrow, I was going to find Iris, and when I did I wasn't going to leave her side. Ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked chapter two! I think it's cute and dramatic. I loved the part when I wrote about Eclipse starting to fall asleep while leaning on Fiskerton's shoulder! I love that gorilla cat! Well both of them. Please review and tell me what you guys are thinking about this. I'm enjoying making it and more drama and adventure and romance is to come! Just keep reading!=) **

**~Cari**


	3. A New Beginning WITH VIDEO GAMES!

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Just like I promised! Now I had major writers block when I was writing this chapter and I had to go watch like five Secret Saturday episodes just to try and get everyone back into their normal character. It's going to be a little bit OC though peeps. Sorry. I'd really like it if you reviewed and thanks to Jada Saturday who favorited my book and became a follower! Join her! I won't let you guys down. I've got to do some work with my FAJA tomorrow so I don't know if chapter four will be up by then but I don't know. I also have to plan the rest of this book out and work on my other one. UHHGGG being an author is such a pain in the ass some times, but I enjoy every second of it!**_  
_

**Please Review or follow the story! I won't let you guys down!**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT IRIS, ECLIPSE AND THE PLOT LINE! NO FLAMES!**

* * *

_Chapter three_

_She Awakes! _

_Eclipse's POV._

The next morning was harder than last night. I woke up early but decided to just relax for a while when a door hissed open. It had to be like five in the morning, who would be awake at this time. The whole place was dark except for that one light from the door that opened up.

I started feeling nervous at the stunning silence so I slid an eye lid open to see that boy Zak and his komodo dragon. They were carrying a pie of some kind and softly snickering to each other. What were they up to?

I watched as they walked over to that strange metal box Fiskerton walked into right as I fell asleep. The big metal door slowly opened then closed. What the heck were they going to do? I think I had a feeling though.

With a yawn and a stretch I sat up in the hammock just as the metal door burst open with someone is screaming and the others laughing. I stood up to see what was going on when Zak and his komodo dragon came sprinting out and rammed right into me.

We all fell onto our backs in a heap and I looked over to see Fiskerton covered in the pie and storming out of the metal box. I couldn't help but giggle at how angry he looked. His ears were down low in anger and embarrassment, his red eyes were squinted and his teeth were bared. "WUGA FUMANA!" He shouted at the other boys. They didn't seem to mind though.

"What's going on in here!" Someone behind us shouted. I looked back to see Doc and Drew sprinting through the door, still in their pajamas to see what was happening.

"WUGA MINANO FHUMPA WUGNIA." Fiskerton growled and motioned to the pie on his head.

"Zak, were you playing pranks on poor Fiskerton?" Drew scorned and eyed her son angrily.

"I just wanted to see what he'd do." Zak said as an excuse.

"WUGA ISSA ERA ABUYAMA!" Fiskerton shouted back and threw his arms up into the air. He was obviously offended by the act.

"Zak do you realize how early it is? You probably woke up and scared the other gorilla cat." Doc scorned. I shot him a look and stood up growling. All of them look surprised at my sudden act of aggression so I backed up and leaned against a wall while softly growling. "Or maybe you didn't. Anyways that wasn't the best idea obviously. Now you're going to have to give Fiskerton a bath."

"WUGA ISSAWQUA!" Fiskerton shouted and made a cutting motion over his neck. I guess he really didn't want to be bathed by his owner.

"Aw come on dad, he doesn't want a bath and I don't want to bathe him." Zak complained.

"Just do it." Drew answered before Doc could.

"But mom."

"No buts Zak. Your father and I need to go check on that girl now so you can give Fiskerton a bath, whether he likes it or not." Wow she could be just as aggressive as me when she wanted to be.

"ISSA WREU FAKMA," I said and walked towards Drew. I was asking her to take me to iris and I even gave her some hand motions telling her I wanted to be with my owner.

"I'm sorry girl, but she needs to just rest. No visitors for right now." Doc nodded in agreement making my ears fall flat on my head. I wanted to growl and snap at them but that wasn't going to get me anywhere so I just slowly backed away with my sad puppy face going on and jumped onto a metal beam to settle myself. They both walked off without another word. I put my chin in my hand and let my ears stay down as I watched them walk off. Once they were gone I snapped my attention to the still arguing boys.

"Haha, I knew you'd fall for that. Sorry Fisk we couldn't help ourselves!" Zak said in between laughs. The Komodo dragon hissed and laughed in his own strange lizard way. The whole scene was cute almost. Iris and I used to do this to each other but watching another family do the same was 1000 times funnier.

"WUGA WUGANA," Fiskerton grumbled and crossed his arms. He turned his back to the boys and sat down angrily. I slightly laughed too but at least I tried to hide it.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" Zak asked me and reached his hand out to pet my head. I growled and moved backwards so he couldn't put his filthy paws on me. "Hey Fisk, can you ask her how she's doing or something. Just get something out of her."

"WUGA MUNPHA WERUU." Fiskerton shot back. At that I started laughing and collapsed onto my back as I gasped for air. He was saying, why don't you just learn my language and ask her yourself. Or maybe I can throw a pie at you and they she'll talk. Oh poor guy.

"Aw come on Fisk." Zak begged, "It was just a prank."

"WREUU WUGANA FLIMPHA." I snickered and stood up. I jumped back to the ground and walked over to Fiskerton. His ears jumped a little when I came up but I just kept walking until I found his room with a towel in it. He had a nice room. He had a hammock bed, like me with a few desks around it. It was just a plain room. It gave me the clue that the family didn't spend too much time on this air craft.

I snatched a blue towel from his room and walked back out to the boys. Zak and Komodo were still laughing and Fiskerton was facing away from them with his arms crossed and his nose high in the air. I giggled at the sight and threw the towel over his head, surprising him.

He smiled at me when I lifted the towel up to show his face and I smiled back. He mumbled thanks that I just nodded to and went back to my spot up on the metal beams.

Zak looked at me then back at Fiskerton and started laughing. "Hey Fiskerton can I speak with you for a second?" He asked.

"WUGA WUSSA." Fisk answered and followed the boy out. He left his komodo dragon with me though. Great…

I made eye contact with that lizard thing and it stared right back at me. Awkward much. I growled at him trying to get a response but he just kept staring. Then before my very eyes he disappeared. It freaked me out so much that I jumped all the way up to the second beam and my fur bushed out making me look twice my regular size.

When he reappeared he was right next to me and tackled me off the beam. I shouted in surprise as we tumbled back down to the ground. I jumped back at him only to have him disappear again and make me land hard on my face. "Stupid lizard." I hissed under my breath and stood back up.

Something wrapped itself around my leg and tripped me once again making me land hard on my face and I heard that stupid lizard snickering again. I listened for a moment before calculating in my head where he was. Oh boy was he going to get it. I back flipped and landed square on his stubby little shoulders making his feet cave in under my weight. I laughed at him this time only to start a small wrestling war.

By the time the doors hissed open again both the lizard and I were in head locks and trying to pin each other. We both looked up to see Zak and Fiskerton staring at us with weird looks. I pushed the dumb lizard away and stood up to brush myself off. That's when the stupid lizard came back and bit my ankle.

"No komodo! Bad lizard." Zak snapped at him and tried to pull him off my ankle. Once komodo let go he growled in anger at me and sulked away. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. I closed my eyes as Zak and Fiskerton sent each other weird looks and hand motions. What were they doing now?

"I'm sure she just wants that other girl in the medical bay then to leave. Don't expect anything else Fisk." I heard the boy say to Fiskerton.

"WUGA ISSA WASSUU." Fiskerton shot back quietly. Zak sighed and looked over at me. I glared right back at him before turning around again and not paying attention to them.

"Here, watch this." Zak said and walked over to me.

"Do you want to go see your friend, girl?" He asked me making my eyes light up. I nodded my head swiftly and jumped up and down a couple times just to show my increasing want. Fiskertons ears went down and he looked at the ground so I tried to ignore him but it wasn't working so well. Dammit, now I felt bad. "Come on, I'll take you to her. Fisk you can come too if you want." With that was started walking through tons of other doors. I hung back with Fiskerton and ended up punching his shoulder to get his attention.

"WASSU WINGIG?" I asked him what his deal was. He was so down and it surprisingly made me feel bad. I never felt bad unless I hurt Iris's feelings somehow, which was rare.

He just shrugged to answer me and tried to smile at me. I smiled back at him and pushed on his back so he'd walk faster. When we finally reached the medical bay I was shaking with anticipation. I saw Iris peacefully resting on a bed in the corner of the room and I started sprinting over to her.

I stopped when I rammed into something, or I guess someone. I looked to see Doc hovering above me and crossing his arms. I growled at him and pulled myself back up to my feet. "Zak what are you all doing in here?"

"She wanted to see the girl. It's her owner so I thought that she should be allowed to see her." Zak shot back and shrugged.

"WUGA." I agreed and nodded.

"I realize she wants to see her but all she needs right now is to rest." Doc sighed and calmly looked at all three of us.

"I don't need rest. I need Eclipse." Someone groaned behind Doc. I almost squealed with delight when I recognized the voice of Iris.

Doc spun around to see Iris sitting up in her bed and holding her head with one eye open glaring at us. When I made eye contact with us she smiled and almost screamed, "Eclipse, you're ok!"

"ISSA WUGA!" I shouted back and jumped over Doc. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. My human was alive!

"I missed you too girl," She said and ruffled the hair between my ears. "Hey can we trust these guys?" She whispered. I nodded in response as the others walked over to Iris.

"How are you already awake?" Doc asked more himself then Iris.

"I'm half cryptid. Why wouldn't I be awake?" Iris said back making everyone's jaw drop, well except for mine.

"You're half cryptid? But…how?" Zak asked as he came closer to us.

"Long story short, a really evil guy named Argost took me and Eclipse when we were kids. He infused her DNA with mine to see what would happen." Iris explained without taking her attention off of me.

"You know Argost?" Doc asked.

"Who doesn't, he owns a TV show. A good one too. He's still evil though," Iris responded and shifted in the bed so I could sit with her.

"See dad, someone who understands!" Zak said and walked closer to us.

"Anyways, who are you guys and what were you doing at that cryptid fight?" Iris asked. She usually got defensive like this fast.

"Well, we're the Saturday family. I'm Dr. Solomon Saturday, but just call me Doc, my wife's name is Drew and this is my son Zak and his pet Fiskerton phantom named Fisk or Fiskerton. Now who are you?" Doc answered.

"Iris, I don't have a last name and this is my gorilla cat, Eclipse." Iris answered abruptly, "Now what were you doing at that cryptid fight?"

"We were trying to stop its functions until you jumped in." Doc answered briefly back.

"I heard you guys talking about how some Doyle was going to save both cryptids, where was he when my cryptid was about to die?" Iris said slowly but threateningly.

"We don't know. Doyle and I don't exactly see eye to eye so I couldn't tell you." He answered again. "So tell me exactly how Argost changed you and Eclipse."

"Well, I'm half gorilla cat. To more elaborate, I have the speed, strength and agility of a Fiskerton phantom but I'm human. Nothing except my skill level was really changed and I wasn't conscious for the process so I couldn't tell you." Iris answered with hatred dripping off every word.

"So what changed on Eclipse?" Zak asked.

"Oh well she can speak-" I slapped my hand over her mouth and gave her that look before she understood what I was saying; "I meant that nothing really changed for her. She can see in color but I think all of them can and her hearing abilities dropped from their normal level."

"Fascinating so that's why you actually survived. If you were just a normal human a fight like that would've killed you."

"I'm with Eclipse until the very end. She's my best friend and sister. I'd do anything for the ones I love and the ones she loves." Iris said and purposefully eyed Fiskerton just to embarrass me.

"So do you know about Kur?" Zak asked.

"Zak, that's not something other people are supposed to know." Doc said quickly and shot a look towards his son.

"Yeah I know about Kur, I have a little bit of it's power too, again no thanks to Argost, I think he planned on using me as a weapon." Iris said calmly.

"What?" Everyone nearly shouted.

"Show us." Doc said in a strange, worried demeanor.

"Sure," Iris said with a shrug. She looked over at Fiskerton and he eyes started glowing a light blue. She smiled at the Fiskerton phantom and motioned with her head to do something. Five seconds later he was hugging Zak and giving him a noogie.

"Ok, ok, I believe you!" Zak gasped as he struggled under Fiskertons grip. Iris stopped controlling Fiskerton and smiled at me.

"I used to control eclipse all the time; she'd get really mad and wouldn't speak with me for a week at times."

"WUGA ISSA MUNAA?" Fiskerton was out of the trance now and grumbling to himself as he grasped his forehead. I laughed at him and he shot me a look.

"Why didn't Argost just put this power into himself though?" Doc started mumbling to himself.

"Well when he changed my DNA he had some big stone he called the Kur stone, he knew how to somehow find the cryptid Kur and wanted to be able to control it. So he did a few tests and tried it on me, just in case something went horribly wrong and I died or something. When it worked he planned on using me as a weapon or taking the power for himself. He told me it wasn't the right time yet and left me in the care with his ugly henchmen Munya. Turns out, Munya is a cryptid so I escaped using my weird powers. I don't use them a lot in fear that something bad might happen if I do. I only use it for emergencies. Eclipse and I have been studying Kur for quite a while now." Iris elaborated.

"That's totally awesome! Now we have two people to help defeat Argost!" Zak shouted.

"No Zak, Argost can't know we have his little weapon here. He might attack us and kidnap her. She's technically a danger being here but she needs our help." Doc said slowly and started observing Iris's vital signs.

"Oh I'm sure he already knows, but he also may think I'm dead. It's been fifteen years since I last saw him; I really don't think he cares about me anymore." Iris groaned and let her head fall on my shoulder. She was still only seventeen, just a kid for as much as I'm concerned.

"That may be true but if he finds out that you're alive now, then you are going to be in danger." Doc explained.

"Nothing I can't handle myself. But if I'm staying with you guys for a while I won't have to handle it myself. I can deal with Argost, it's just his house of horrors and Munya that I'm concerned about." Iris spoke slowly.

"Yeah dad, can we have them stay for a while, I want to work with her on our Kur powers and I'm sure Fiskerton wouldn't mind Eclipse hanging around for a little while." Zak spoke up eagerly.

"I'll talk to your mom about it. For now, you're staying until you're completely healthy again but after that is what we'll have to decide." So it was a maybe. I wouldn't mind staying around to hang out with Fiskerton either though. He was just so sweet!

"So it's a maybe?" Zak said with a crooked smile.

"Yes, it's a maybe for right now. Now, you four talk for a while, I'm going to get your mother." Doc sighed and gave in. He didn't know what else to say to his son. If it was a big no, then where would Iris stay? So it had to be a yes for a few days at least.

Doc walked out of the room after his maybe speech leaving us all alone to talk amongst ourselves. "So you have Kur powers too huh?" Iris asked Zak.

"Yeah, just like yours, except I didn't exactly get them the way you did." Zak answered.

"You're lucky on that part kid. So has Eclipse been good while I was trying not to die?" Iris snickered and I elbowed her lightly.

"Yeah, she's great. She growls a lot though but I can understand. A scared and hurt cryptid is always going to growl and defend itself somehow." Zak said and Fiskerton smiled.

"MUGA ISSA NIHAMA," I said stubbornly. Iris started laughing; she sort of understood my language but she preferred it when I spoke in English.

"She's saying she doesn't get scared often, just nervous and protective. Like I do." Iris said to a confused looking Zak and scratched behind my ears. "What's your gorilla cat like?"

"Who Fisk, he's great. Like Eclipse, he gets defensive and is just like her. Except for the growling part. He's my brother like Eclipse is your sister." Zak said back.

"WUGA ISSA," Fiskerton agreed and smiled at me. I gingerly smiled back before looking back at Iris who was looking at Fiskerton then back at me. Great now she was going to guess.

"That's awesome, I've never seen one of that color though, well I've never really seen one other than Eclipse but you get what I'm saying." Iris laughed and hugged me around my neck, "I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Same here, Fisk has saved my life more than once. I'm pretty grateful to have a gorilla cat by side," Zak agreed and Fiskerton hugged him while saying some gibberish I didn't catch. "So how much do you know about Kur?"

"Well I know it holds the greatest power in the world. Argost is after it. Kur is a cryptid and that Kur stone is the map leading to it. There's lots to know and learn. Eclipse studies it more than I do. She likes to read and destroy computers." Iris answered and laughed at me.

"WUGA FUSHA NOIMW," I said back in a squeaky voice and threw my hands up in the air.

"Haha, the only thing Fisk likes to destroy is the kitchen. But I didn't know she could read, doesn't that mean she understands English?" Asked Zak.

"Well of course she understands it. She can't do anything else with it though."

"Oh I thought she talked to Fiskerton and me yesterday. She yelled at me back at that fighting place but I could be wrong." Zak said and scratched his head.

"You must've been imagining things. Eclipse, say hi." Iris said and gave me the look that told me to mess up.

"WUSHA HIOO." I tried and stuck my tongue out to pretend to try and get the vowel in.

"Ok, don't hurt yourself. So do you guys know how to play video games?" Zak asked and Fiskerton started clapping his hands in glee.

"Video games?" Iris asked curiously. We've heard of them but never really knew what they were in the end.

"Holy crap, you guys don't know what video games are?"

"No, I've read about them but I've never really done one or understood it. What's the point of it?" Iris asked back.

"Oh my gosh, you guys haven't lived! It's for entertainment, some are for learning and others are for frustration, what isn't these days. Come on we can show you how to play." Fiskerton nodded his agreement and grabbed my wrist before trying to drag me off. I grabbed Iris's wrist as she struggled out of the bed and followed us out of the room. This was going to cause trouble, I could see it coming now.

* * *

**A/N: Again not my best chapter, anyways. Doyle isn't the bad guy don't worry, I just forgot about him when I put him in in chapter one. My mistake, I don't hate him I love him too lol. but I do love Fiskerton more! haha, but he isn't the bad guy, I just forgot about him. R&R please! You don't have to have an account to review just click the button and tell me what you like, don't like, what ever. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS ALLOWED! Thank you!**

**~Cari**

**Chapter four coming soon! **

**Preview: Iris and Eclipse being surprisingly good at video games, learning how to be wild Like our loveable Iris and eclipse and DUN DUN DUN... Argost! No details though, you guys have to read and find out! R&R please!**


	4. Oh SNAP!

**A/N: WHOOOOHHOOOOO! I did it! I truly do amaze myself, I worked my ass off today up here on the farm and I'm pretty sure I pulled an arm muscle lifting those damned bales of hay but I still managed to get chappie four up! You have no idea how happy I am about that, even though it's 4:47 in the morning. FML! I don't care though, I've been up all night arranging the makings of another story. I was inspired by my first reviewer, Noir's Revenge. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING BTW! =). Her story inspired me to write a warriors book too! So that'll be up probably tomorrow. I hate my obsession with writing but love it at the same time. sighs. Well anyways R&R Peeps I enjoy them and I love the followers, reviewes and favoriter's you guys are AWESOME!**_  
_

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and keep reading, it gets better ;P**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT IRIS, ECLIPSE, AND MY AMAZING PLOT! NO FLAMES FOR YOU!**

**haha thanks guys, told you I wouldn't let you down, chapter five should be up tomorrow =)**

**~Cari**

* * *

_Chapter four_

_Iris's POV._

I looked down at the remote in my hand and colorful buttons stared back at me. I guess this is a video game controller. It was very interesting with a green, red, blue and yellow button all holding a different letter. The green button had a big A on it; the red button had a B on it the blue button had an X on it and the yellow one had a Y on it. It was fascinating. The controller itself was pitch black and had to hand grip like things under some of the dials and buttons. Right in the middle of the remote was a circular button that was white with a big green X in it that looked pretty cool; I was almost tempted to push it but I didn't know what it did. On the top of the remote were four buttons; two on each side. One had a button that you could easily push down and it stuck up more than the other button that was nearly flat and was labeled with an LR on it. The other side was the exact same except the flat button on the other side was labeled with an RL; it was so confusing yet so interesting.

"So what the heck am I supposed to do with this thing?" I asked that young boy, Zak I think his name was. He looked over at me then looked down at his remote as if to think about how to explain to me the workings behind this crazy machine.

"Well this is an X-box controller. We're playing a game called Modern War Fare Three. This knob here is to walk around and you can press down on it and push it up or whatever way you're walking to run." He pointed to one of the knobs on the left side of the remote. "And this one is to look around at your surroundings."

"Why would I need to look around at my surroundings with this thing when I could simply just look to my left or my right?" I asked with a furrowed brow showing just how confused I really was.

The boy started laughing and tried again, "No I mean to look around at your surroundings in the game. I could be on the side of you or behind you and you'd be able to see me by moving this knob the way you want to look."

"Ahh ok. What are these buttons for?" I motioned to the colorful buttons on the right side of the remote.

"Well for right now since you're player two you don't have to worry about those buttons for this game." Zak explained slowly and showed me his remote like it was somehow supposed to clear everything up.

"Ok…" I said in my unsure voice.

"Now to aim or scope you hold this button down and you can aim at people through it." He showed me one of the top buttons on the remote and pressed it down. I mimicked him until I sort of understood it.

"So then how do you shoot?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to get to the game already.

"You press down this button oh and you only have to use the X button when you want or need to reload your gun." Zak said and poked some button on the top of his remote.

"But I thought that button was for aiming?" I said and furrowed my brow again.

"No the other one is."

"What other one?"

"The other top button." Zak said and pointed to it.

"But that's the trigger button!" I exclaimed getting frustrated now.

"No the other one is." He said desperately.

"Tis confusion!" I shouted and tried to re compose myself to figure my dilemma out. Everyone started laughing at me until my weird comment slowly died down and we were going to play the game.

"Oh, one more thing. The flat button on this side is to throw a grenade." Zak said as the game was loading. He then got a smug look on his face and turned to look at Fiskerton showing Eclipse most of the controls too. "And since you guys are newbies, Fisk and I will go easy on you." Wow, confident much?

"Your loss." I shrugged and focused my attention onto the TV. The round started and all of our CGIed people started running off in different directions. We were on teams. Eclipse and I were the green team while Fiskerton and Zak were on the blue team. It still confused me though. I started doing what Zak told me and ran into a building with eclipse hot on my tail.

We camped out on a stair case in a small building and waited for the boys to come out. Eclipse got bored of waiting and went to the window of the building to scope any of the boys who passed out. I too got bored of waiting so I started creeping out of my hiding place and into plain sight.

I saw one of the boys run behind a car so I started walking over there. Once I got to the car I rounded the corner to come face to face with the character. It scared me so I accidentally pulled the trigger button and got something this game called a head shot. "Pshhh, beginners luck." Zak scoffed. It must have been him that I killed.

I ran back to the building to see Eclipse wasn't there but another one of the boys were again. Their back was turned to me while they scoped out a window so I crept up on them and then aimed like Zak showed me. I apparently got another head shot. "Lucky shot." Zak said again.

I saw Eclipse had already knocked Fiskerton out three times so I was determined to win this game. I started running around to different buildings and reloading my gun whenever I emptied a clip on either Zak or Fiskerton.

We played for about fifteen minutes before our "Timer," ran out and the results came up. I had no idea what they meant so I turned to Zak for answers. His jaw was dropped as he stared at the screen in awe and then slowly turned to me. "I have no idea what any of this means, tell me now!" I demanded seeing as there was a stunning silence that filled the room.

"Y-you guys won…" Zak gaped.

"WUGA ISSA FUSHO." Fiskerton complained making Eclipse laugh. They smiled at each other and I really badly wanted them to kiss but they just did a quick smile then stopped. Internally I was being mad at them for not face smacking but I was grateful for it at the same time. I didn't want to be around if they did just because it'd be awkward but at the same time I wanted to witness their first kiss. Even though you know it had only been a day and a half that we've known these people.

"We won…?" I inquired and looked at Eclipse for help.

"Yes, but it was only because Fisk and I let you. We were going easy on you guys." Zak declared and looked back at Fiskerton, "Right fisk?"

"WUGA," Fiskerton agreed and they both smugly smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Thinks he's so good, let's play again. Go all out on Eclipse and I and then we'll see who's good and who isn't." I shot back and grinned at the three other players.

"You're so on."

About an hour later we finally set the controls down with Zak and Fiskerton winning three times and Eclipse and me five times. "HA! We rule!" I shouted and high fived Eclipse while the guys grumbled to themselves and sulked in their defeat.

"Oh alright, I'll admit you two are seriously good for beginners. You're sure you've never played a video game before?" Zak admitted and stuck his arms behind his head.

"I'm positive; again Eclipse and I don't do much except study, train and go rummage through the woods for fruit, or just to have fun." I answered with a shrug a walked over to Eclipse so I could pet her head.

"Yeah how did living in a tree working out for you?" Zak asked curiously.

"Well after the whole Argost ordeal I realized I didn't have any parents. Well I didn't because Argost killed them to take me and Eclipse. Anyways, when we escaped we wandered in that jungle for a while until we came upon our new home. Construction started immediately and a plane had crashed about a week later giving us tons of supplies. I have no idea who was driving the plane or where they went but we got almost everything we needed. The house was soon built and furniture was made and from then on out we've just stay there and hunted for food and natural resources." I explained and Eclipse nodded in agreement.

"Wow so you just got really lucky…"

"Pretty much. We got many books after that and it was nonstop studying. Half the stuff on the plane was about cryptids and other things. We even found some kind of map in one of the books but I don't think it meant anything." I said back.

"Wait what?" Zak stopped abruptly to look at me, "What kind of map?"

"A hologram map, what else. It was a map to three different locations, all holding something that someone wanted. I think it was the pieces of the Kur stone your family hid and I think; well obviously it was probably Argost that wanted it." I elaborated and shrugged my shoulders.

"I wonder who would have a map of the three hidden places with them, and why…?" Great now he was talking to himself. I was staying with crazy people, I swear. Or maybe to them I was crazy, I don't know…

"Hey what's that?" I asked when a large house came into view. It was surrounded by a cliff and many trees. It was huge too! It had three circular rooms jutting out of a square part that stood at least three stories into the air. A stone path surrounded it leading to a powerful looking river and then the cliff.

"It's my house! We're home." Zak exclaimed and jumped up and down a couple times.

A grin smeared across my features as a devious idea popped itself into my whirling mind. "Hey guys, you wanted to know about how Eclipse and me lived, so do you guys want to try it out for a while. I bet we could do some great tree swinging over there." I said and pointed to a large patch of thick looking trees.

"Yeah that sounds awesome! What do you think Fisk?" Zak said happily.

"WUGA OHUSS ISSA…" He said unsurely

"RWEASE?" Eclipse asked him and batted her eye lashed at him. His eyes widened at her for a second before hesitantly agreeing and earning a hug from Eclipse. That must've been the highlight of his day…

Everyone cheered at that and we all zipped out of the video game room. The giant aircraft was very interesting. Most of the stuff in here was made of metal but it was so advanced and technically correct that it should be able to amaze even the greatest of minds. I know it amazed me. Not saying I was the greatest of minds though.

I ran after the boys being a little bit slower than usual with my wounds trying to heal but I eventually made it to where they were waiting for some latch to fall. I'm guessing the stairs. About fifteen seconds later the latch unlatched and the stairway slowly lowered itself until we were touching ground. Eclipse was the first one out, bounding down the stairs like they were nothing at all much to my amazement. Usually she would've been afraid of them, but I guessed a certain someone named Fiskerton had something to do with helping her get over that fear.

We got out of the aircraft carrier and immediately started sprinting towards the woods. I had to limp/jog over to the woods because of pain and stress levels but I was determined to be where I felt at home again.

The woods around Zak's house were absolutely beautiful. Maple, Fir, Oak and many other trees scattered the property and gleamed with beauty in the sunlight. Already I started feeling like I was back into my element. I could hear the river bubbling and churning around the pebbly banks and large rocks that blocked its flow. The crashing of a waterfall nearby also attracted my attention. It must've been huge to be thundering like that!

The land itself wasn't covered in many shrubs. Mostly fern, grass, weeds and trees but that was about it. I didn't think many fruits would be growing around these parts but who was I to judge until I thoroughly explored the place.

With a quick scan around I followed everyone else into the woods and directed everyone to climb up into a rather large tree. "First lesson about living is in the wild, is to be aware of your surroundings. Eclipse and I used to take daily watches from the highest branch at our house to scan and make sure nothings threatening us, that nothing's changed and that no one's around to invade our privacy." I said calmly and motioned for everyone to look out onto the gorge.

The view was beautiful. In the morning sun the gorge and the waterfall were shimmering like stars and all the trees lit up to be a beautiful sea of green, yellow and red. Fall was coming up soon, I've never been away from home for fall, and maybe this could be an adventure after all.

"Everything looks the same as it always is." Zak called from a few branches away.

"Great, next lesson. Fruit hunting. It takes great climbing skills to get high enough to gather the fruit but I think Fiskerton can help you if you want and Eclipse will have to help me because of my injuries. However we first have to find it." I reviewed from doing these things at home.

"Sweet, so where would fruit be here?" Zak asked as we slithered our ways down the tree's trunk and onto the soft ground.

"Well when I was up there I think I noticed some apple trees about forty degrees west from here. Let's go check it out!" I exclaimed and led everyone on our crazy journey through the forest. We finally stopped when the big fruit trees came into view. They had to have been over forty years old with the height and thickness they renounced.

"I never knew these were here." Zak said in awe as he came to stand by me and observe the beauty.

"This is exactly why I'm showing you these things. Come let's get climbing." I said calmly and hurried towards the closest tree. The branch was a good nine feet about my head so I decided it was a good time to quiz Zak on this stuff.

"So how do you think you'd get up to that branch without Fiskerton's help?" I asked and leaned against the trees rich bark.

"Umm well I could use my staff and dig into the bark then haul myself up from there?"

"No, you have to be observant Zak, look closer at the bark." I explained calmly and motioned towards this tree's bark.

"I only see some small holes in the tree, what exactly am I supposed to be observing?"

"Perfect, those holes are notches you could fit your foot or grab onto for leverage with. From there we could easily get to that branch and harvest the fruit." I smiled. He was learning quickly, but there was still so much to teach. Not that I was going to teach him everything I knew of course.

"Awesome, lets collect some fruit then!" He shouted enthusiastically and started rushing for the tree. I stopped him by stepping in front of the precious bark.

"I'd agree with you there but there are three more lessons to learn here. First of all, observe the age of the tree and the condition it's in. This tree is starting to become gray and some of the notches don't look as safe as I'd have hoped. Secondly, you need to learn the simplexes of things. You must learn a lot about gathering the fruit but if you can find and easy way out then you should always use it for this." I taught and elbowed the trunk of the tree. Four apples fell from the low hanging branch and one landed in everyone's hands. Now that was called luck.

Fiskerton and Zak looked at me in awe as I dug into my delicious apple and motioned for them to as well. "What's the third lesson here?" Zak asked as he wiped his face of apple juices.

"Well back at home we keep sharpened sticks for some occasions like these. I only see a few branches I could get up into from here. So naturally, I'd have my spear with me and as soon as I got as far up as I could, I'd start spearing fruit. It comes easy after a few years or maybe days for you of practice." I answered and took another bite of my apple.

Fiskerton and Eclipse were already half way up the trees gathering a bunch of apples and gobbling them down as they picked them. "Well someone was hungry." I muttered under my breath and smiled.

"Alright, if I'm ever living in the jungle I'll keep that information in handy. But until then, we should probably start heading home and then I want another rematch on Modern War Fare Three." Zak said stubbornly and gulped down the rest of his apple.

I smirked at the thought of whooping his ass again at that game. It was bound to be entertaining and Eclipse would enjoy it, "Deal."

. . . .

Back at the house, Zak directed us in and we started walking through a hall that was filled with pictures. Many of them were of the Saturday family battling cryptids or just studying them, some of them were of just the family or Just Doc and Drew or Fiskerton and Zak and so on. It was impressive.

"Zak, there you are! We were so worried!" Drew nearly screamed when she spotted us. She grabbed Zak up into her arms and squeezed the life out of him as he complained and struggled.

"We were just outside mom." Zak grumbled once she released her death grip on him.

"Yes and you let two injured people leave the medical bay to go play outside, do you realize how dangerous that was?" Drew scorned him and he looked down.

"My fault Mrs. Saturday, I left the medical bay on my own and led the boys outside to teach them about my life style." I piped up and Zak smiled back at me. I gave him that look that said 'I'll take the blame this time, you won't be so lucky next time' and I'm sure he believed it.

"Please, call me Drew and thank you for taking the blame but that doesn't change the fact that Zak let it happen either way. We'll all talk about this later but for right now-" Drew was cut off midsentence when a strange alarm started going off.

"Another break in?" Drew said in a pained tone.

"Cool another break in! Can I help this time mom, please?" Zak begged. He was excited at the idea of a break in…?

"Oh no, you boys know the rules, if there is any sign of a fight at all you two stay where you're safe." Drew said disappointing the little guy.

"Drew, may I be of assistance?" I asked slowly.

"You may not be my responsibility but you're still injured right now and if it's someone working for Argost I don't want him to know you're alive. That could stir up trouble so for now, no. Thank you for the offer though." She answered and gave me a calm, observant look.

"Understood." I said back truthfully. I knew I'd be getting into this somehow though.

"Stay here and hide if anything happens." Drew said and rushed off in a hurry.

_Drew's POV._

"Doc, Doc what's going on?" I shouted when I sprinted into a smoking room. Maybe this wasn't a break in after all, but the alarm system went off.

Just to be safe, I drew my sword and moved forward slowly as to make sure I wasn't about to be ambushed. I ran into the lab finally to see it exploded and on fire. Doc was pinned under a metal beam knocked unconscious and everything was quiet.

"Doc!" I shouted in horror. I had to help him. I started running over to him when a figure appeared out of the fire and made me jump back and re-grab my sword off my back.

"Ahh, young drew. Greetings and beonvenue child." Argost…

"What do you want Argost!" I shouted and aimed my fire sword towards him.

"Just my young apprentice, I was informed that she is now in your care. Did I mention I'd very much like her back?" Argost said and came out of the flames with Munya and Van Rook at his side. A gasp escaped my throat when something was pressed against my neck from behind making me fall unconscious instantly. The last words I heard were Argost's, "Search the house, she's here somewhere and kill anyone who stands in your way. I want that girl."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger much! Well it's to keep you guys reading and to keep my ideas a flowing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I did and now the real fun stuff begins. I hate Argosts greeting. I've heard it so many times now I might just jump into the cartoon and strangle the life out of him myself. To hell with it either way though. For those of you who don't know what beyonvenue means or however you spell it, it means welcome. IDK what language though, I just remembered it from my previous studies!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review I love reading them!**

**~Cari**

**Previews for chapter five:**

**Argost and his men seek out his beloved apprentice Iris. However things don't go as planned and they end up with someone totally different. What happens when the Saturday family and especially Fiskerton learn about this HINT HINT. THE SEARCH BEGINS! no more details sorry guys, read and find out R&R!**

**=D You guys are awesome =PPPP**


	5. Fight, Get Captured or Die Your Move

**A/N: WOO. I just ****had my first night drive! That was exciting...and scary as hell. I'm learning to drive a manual and I killed the engine for the first time tonight then I have in the past three years I've been driving it. OMFG, I was sooooo mad at myself but my dad said it happens, it's your first night drive just start it up again and try again. That's of course when I got it. THANKS DAD!**_  
_

**Well here's chapter five. R&R please I really enjoy reading them even Constructive criticism is fine with me. Just not too harsh, some can sting and then my writing will suck and all the blame will be on YOU! Haha KJK I wouldn't do that to my beloved readers! So i hope you enjoy and please for gods sake review!**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_WHO IS WHO!_

_Iris's POV._

"Let's go help them." Zak said hurriedly as we stayed in a locked down room where all the video games were.

"Drew told us to stay here Zak; we don't know who it is either." I said slowly. Something was wrong but I couldn't see anything into the future. "It's definitely not a good idea."

"They're my parents though, I need to help them," Zak argued back, "You understand don't you?"

"I respect your bravery Zak but it's really not a good idea. We have no idea what we're up against; let alone what they can do." I said slowly hoping the dumb, courageous kid would just try and understand.

"I don't care, they're my parents!" He snapped and took a few steps forward.

I opened my mouth to say something back when an all too familiar voice rang out through the house, "Search the house, she's here somewhere and kill anyone who stands in your way. I want that girl." My eyes widened as I shoved Zak behind a couch.

"This isn't your fight kid. He just wants me and nothing else; this is one you shouldn't get into it." I whispered and shoved Fiskerton back behind the couch too.

"Vwhere is she!" who was that!

"That's Van Rook!" Zak must've read my mind somehow. Strange…

"Great…more idiots to fight," I groaned, "Eclipse, let's get to it. We can't let these people suffer for our mistakes."

"WUGA ISSA," She agreed.

"You two stay here," I said with my death glare look going on, "We'll be back."

We sprinted off not waiting for an answer from the guys and if I knew any guy then I knew he wasn't going to stay there but hopefully he'd stay out of my way. I ran through halls only to come face to face with someone I didn't recognize.

He was wearing some kind of almost green mask and heavy armor with many weapons, "He he, I umm just…uhh...wrong hall way…" I squeaked before retracing my steps and running off down another hall.

"She's over here!" The man shouted, that must've been Van Rook because I didn't recognize him at all.

I heard footsteps behind me; a lot of footsteps. How many fucking people were chasing me now! It didn't matter though Eclipse and I just kept running. "Eclipse we're going to have to separate up at the next hallway." I panted.

"What no!" She argued. Oh thank god she was speaking English again.

"Eclipse…you know we have to." I said back with that look that almost made her stop running.

"If you're sure. I don't want to lose you Iris so please…be careful. I trust you."

"I am sure, good luck and stay sharp. I'll see you soon!" I called back to her as I made a sharp, skidding right hand turn to go down a dark narrow hallway.

I'd never been in such a dark hallway other than being in Argot's house of horrors, but this, this was unnatural darkness. Something was going to happen and boy could I feel it. I kept running though, not looking back. Who knows what could happen, this could be my last day alive for all I know. Then again, a couple days ago I nearly lost my life so I should've known better.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something green start glowing. It was interesting, two green orbs glowing and I soon realized why. The only thought's that went through my head when I saw none other than Zak were, FML.

"Zak what the hell! I told you to stay back in the room," I snapped and came to a complete stop. Something was different about him. His white hair tuff was all black and his actual hair was white…when did THAT happen? "And what the heck happened to your hair?"

"I'm not Zak Saturday you fool. I'm Zak Monday." He responded with an evil and creepy grin smearing across his features.

"And this is supposed to scare me how…?" I said and looked down at him.

"I'm Zak Saturdays other half from a different dimension. I'm not a total wuss like him." Zak Monday snarled back.

"Uhu…" I said and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "But you ARE as short as him." The kid didn't even flinch. He just clicked something out of this pocket and before I realized it was his staff thing like Zak Saturdays I was getting cracked across the face. "Ok, now you've pissed me off." I snapped and shot onto my feet again.

Zak Monday took a step back before clicking a button on his staff and shooting his hand of tsul'kalu out at me like a grappling hook. Out of pure instinct I dropped down backwards as it passed over my head and grabbed the cable. "You just messed with the wrong girl." I hissed and reefed on the cable. With a shocked expression he flew forwards only to have his stomach come in contact with my foot.

He got back up onto his feet quicker than I expected and slugged me in the stomach which hurt like a bitch due to previous injuries. I tried not to bend over in pain only to earn a punch to the face which sent me sliding across the floor and onto my back.

My temper was flaring as I glared at the dumb ass. He was seriously making me mad. Then again…who doesn't…? Well anyways I wanted him dead.

When I stood back up I was panting and wiping blood off my lip where I had viciously bit it falling over. I cracked my knuckles and ran at the boy. He stuck his staff out in an attempt to clothes line me and it honestly surprised me, "Shit!" I yowled and unlocked my knees so I skidded under it. While I was close to the ground I planted my hands firmly down and swung my leg around to knock his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a surprised yowl alerting other people who were now sprinting towards us. "I'll finish you off later." I snapped at him before taking off again.

I rounded three corners and stopped near a small mini gym to catch my breath. That's when someone came and ran into me. I yelled in astonishment and staggered backwards. Without thinking I threw a punch that was caught and sent back at me. That's also when I realized it was Eclipse…

"Whoa Eclipse, it's me, it's just me!" I shouted and ducked away from her fast punch.

"Iris…oh I'm sorry. Are you alright, you're bleeding!" She fretted noticing the bruises that lined my face.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked calmly.

"I'm alright, I had to fight a Fiskerton from another dimension and a large spider person almost caught me but I jumped out of the way in time." She relayed in pants.

"I ran into Zak Monday too. He's also from the other dimension." I told her when I heard shouting behind us.

"She's over here! I can hear her!"

"Sounds like you didn't take him out though, did you?" Eclipse snickered.

"Oh don't rub it in. I was being chased when I went to make the final blow." I growled back. "We should probably get moving huh?"

"Most likely. I don't want to be made into a spider's dinner tonight so yes, it's probably a good idea." She answered and grabbed my wrist. "Hurry." She said and started running off.

"I'm right on your tail!" I shouted and took off after her. I never realized what adrenaline could do until now. We were moving!

I was debating jumping out of a window and onto a nearby tree but then I thought about how open it would be and how much more danger I'd be putting myself and Eclipse in. That and I had no idea how high above the ground we were or if there was even a nearby tree to jump to.

"Iris look out!" Eclipse shouted but it was too late. I was shoved by someone and tumbled down a flight of stairs. When I finally reached the bottom I was bleeding on my arms and legs, groaning in pain. "Why does this always happen to me…?" I groaned out painfully.

Even with my current pain I shakily stood to my feet only to be hit by a miniature rocket of some kind. It exploded when it hit me and sent me flying back into some valve that broke and started spewing out steam.

"You fool; I said I wanted her alive!" I heard someone shout. I already knew it was Argost though. My vision was blurry and my head was spinning when I crawled behind some machine trying to hide myself but I knew it was him, you could recognize that sick bastards voice anywhere.

I looked around with my cuts and swollen eye to see if there was any other escape route from this room. There wasn't. Shit… Well I guess this was it. It's either give up and let them take me or fight until I'm taken one way or the other or until I die. My choice was fight to the death. I'd kill anyone if they threatened me enough, especially my life and someone else's. Let alone my best friend.

I heard people coming down the stairs and yelling at one another. It was just waiting time now. "Iris, Iris if you can hear me run!" Eclipse shouted from somewhere else in the room, "I've got your back either way!"

I didn't dare shout anything back, that'd give my position away and that wasn't the most thrilling thought in the world. I just sat there panting and trying not to moan and groan in pain. I was trying not to breathe even; I was too afraid that it'd give my position away with how heavy it was.

"Vwhere is she!" Van rook shouted and started throwing things around the room. "I shoved her down this stair case! If I don't find her you're still paying me Argost."

"Just find the girl!" Argost shouted back and started slowly walking around the room, "Where are you Iris…I won't hurt you, I just want to talk." Oh yeah…because I was going to believe that…

"HA! There you are!" Van Rook shouted. I clenched my eyes shut think 'oh shit' but when I didn't feel anyone shooting or grabbing me I looked up to see a snarling eclipse getting pulled out of her hiding spot.

Of course to top everything off some alarm started blaring and a red light started blinking in all the steam. I felt like I could cut it with a knife with how thick it was. "AHG, Iris help!" Eclipse choked out. Oh no, they were choking my cryptid…NOW THEY WERE GONNA DIE!

"Get the hell away from her!" I shouted and rolled out of my hiding spot. Eclipse was in a choke hold by Argost whom was trying to feed her Mongolian death worm venom. I gasped at the sight of her struggling, "No!"

Without thinking again I lunged at Argost and knocked him to the ground, "Eclipse run!" I shouted as a hand gripped my neck. Great…

"You've avoided my radar for much to long my dear; it's time to come home." Argost snarled. He was really freaking me out now!

"Hell no," I choked out and grabbed at his hand. Damn he had a grip!

"Such vulgar language child. It makes me even more enraged about the whole situation. So I suggest you stay quiet and listen to what I say." He said and smiled wickedly at me.

"Again, hell no. You don't deserve it." I gasped. My vision was starting to blacken and before I realized he was choking me to death I was on the ground gasping. I looked up to see Eclipse fighting Argost and holding his wrists back with difficulty.

"Stay away from her you bastard." She spat in his face.

"Van Rook, a bit of assistance would be much appreciated right about now!" Argost shouted as Eclipse started to over throw him.

"I can't even see vwhere the hell you are!" He called back and started searching through the fog for us. I saw him first and when I did I immediately punched him in the face, hard. He yelled in surprise and pain and staggered backwards only to fly forwards on some kind of jet pack and tackle me to the ground again.

"I've got her!" Someone else shouted and then some cable was ripping me backwards by the wrist. It was Zak Monday and boy was he gonna get it.

I became air born while being drug backwards and did a back flip so that I landed on Zak's back. "You fool, I had her!" Van Rook yelled angrily and threw a rope thing at me. I didn't want to find out what it was or what it did so I shoved Zak Monday forwards and into it. It wrapped around him like a snake and shocked him to the point of unconsciousness. Van Rook growled in annoyance as he lunged at me again. I dodged and jumped over him only to be grabbed by the ankle and thrown into a wall.

I hit the wall hard and yowled in pain before sliding down it onto the floor. "I've got you now!" He shouted and dove at me.

"Oh no…you don't." I groaned and barrel rolled out of the way so his face came in contact with the wall. I couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Oh you think that's funny eh? Well how about this!" He shouted and kicked my legs out from under me. I landed on my butt and back rolled out of the way just in case.

"It was hilarious."

He shouted in anger again and tried to punch me but I jumped out of the way and hung on a high bar hanging from the ceiling. The steam masked me so that Van Rook couldn't see me anymore. "Vwhere did you go!" He shouted in pure and utter frustration.

"Right here dumb ass!" I shouted and dropped down onto his shoulders. I knocked him to the ground and he shot another rope thing at me. I dodged it only to have it wrap around eclipse and knock her to the ground. This one didn't electrocute her though. Damn was she lucky.

"I've lost enough material on you little brat! Come here!" Van Rook shouted and shot some kind of blaster like thing at me. I once again jumped out of the way but fumbled when I landed because the door burst open at the top of the stairs and Drew, Doc, Zak Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo and they're bird thing came rushing in.

"Van Rook get your filthy paws away from them!" Drew shouted and pulled her fire sword off her back.

The steam was heavy now, making me sweat but the glowing red light helped all our visions. Van Rook growled in annoyance as the rest of the bad guys came in and got into a circle. "Just grab the girl and go!" Argost yelled through the smoke. A giant bag filled my vision and I screamed before I saw a bright flash of light and they were gone. Only problem was I was still here.

"Iris are you alright?" Doc and Drew shouted before sprinting over to me and checking on my new injuries. I pulled my arms away from them and looked around at the steam that was clearing up.

"I'm fine, but what happened. I thought a bag came over my head and then I thought…" I stuttered in shock and looked around.

"I don't know they just didn't get you and that's all that matters." Drew said and started pulling things out of a medical kit.

"Is everyone still here?" Zak said and looked around as he waved the steam off.

"Here," Everyone including me called out.

"Wait, where's Eclipse?" I nearly screamed and shot to my feet. "Eclipse! Eclipse, answer me! Where are you!" I shouted but no answer came back. That's when I felt like the whole world stopped and everything went into slow motion. Fiskerton started freaking out and desperately searching around for Eclipse while Zak, Drew and Doc just gave me a sad and horrified look.

I felt my eyes slightly watering and my temper flared again. "They took my cryptid!"

"Iris I'm sorry, there's nothing we could do about it." Zak said in stutters. He looked a little pale himself and I can only imagine that I was worse.

"We need to go save her!" I snapped and felt my muscles bunching up again as I glared at them.

"WYEA, WUGA ISSA MUNAHGO EUFIU!" Fiskerton shouted in agreement. Of course he'd be agreeing with me.

"We don't even know where they are Iris and in our current conditions I don't think it's a good idea to try some daring rescue mission right now." Doc said slowly with a sad look on his face.

"I'm fine! I could fight ten more people right now, I have to save Eclipse you, don't understand!" I shouted back. Venom dripped off my words as my eyes narrowed and started watering.

"She's right dad. That's like them taking Fisk. We need to find Eclipse and save her." Zak argued with me.

"We don't know where they are but we will find them. I promise. For now we have to rest and regain our strength then we'll go and find her." Doc said back sternly.

"What and let her suffer in that hell hole!" I shouted at him.

"Iris I refuse to put my family in danger because you're worried about Argost's house! We will take care of this problem as soon as we can but until then I am the father of this family, you are the guest and you will listen to us!" Doc snapped back in his own surprise. Everyone went quiet after that as a tear, count it, A TEAR rolled down my cheek.

"Fine," I said and bit my lip hard as I looked away from them. Fiskerton had stopped searching now and was sitting in a corner to shocked and upset to even blink let alone move.

MY best friend, cryptid and sister is missing and these people want to rest before helping her… She's going to be dead before we even start searching!

* * *

**A/N: Quite a few I's in there but I hope it wasn't too much. I thought this was an awesome action scene and yes it did go on for quite a while but truth is what action scene doesn't go on for a while in the actual show so NO FLAMES, I'm doing the best I can to keep all you guys happy and check out my other books! They're not Secret Saturday ones, they're Maximum ride ones but I'm working with my co author Abbl2 and I'd say it's a pretty good book. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed, R&R!**

**~Cari**

**Preview for chapter six: If they won't help me then I guess I'll have to track Eclipse down myself. A new cryptid pal, MAYBE, I haven't decided...**

**and "Wait come back!"**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because...I want to help you." Yes I know I'm evil. Read and see what happens!**


	6. Escape To The House From Hell

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait for my update! I feel horrible! Well mentally and physically. I'm sick and my parents think that even though I'm hacking up a lung I'm still ok to go on a 22 mile bike ride through a pitch black freezing tunnel under a mountain to strange trails with mist and creeks all around them! Pneumonia here I come!**

**Well anyways I got through it and now my ass hurts ='( but I used my so called 'Midget Powers' on my cousins midget bike to get the rest of the way home. I had to switch with her half way through because her seat was hurting her butt so bad. Then I was forced to ride midget back the rest of the 11 miles! What fun! But I was laughing the whole way because I was on such a tiny bike and yelling out MIDGET POWERS ACTIVATE when ever I passed my family or random ppl on the trail. hahah. Ok Enough about my life lol. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'd APPRECIATE IT! **

**Thank you to all who have already reviewed and followed or Favorited the story JOIN THEM MINIONS!**

**LOL ~Cari**

* * *

Escape To The House From Hell

I couldn't sleep at all that night. My best friend was taken away from me because of one stupid mistake. Why'd it have to be her? I know I could handle whatever Argost wanted with me but I had no idea what he was going to do to Eclipse.

I rolled over as a sigh of annoyance escaped my lips. We could've had Eclipse back by now but NOOOO they just had to do it their way!

Then the thought crossed my mind. I've dealt with Argost before, and these people have no control over me what's so ever soooo, I'll go rescue my cryptid all by myself. If that's what it takes then I'll push myself to that limit so I can get my best friend back. Wouldn't you? **(A/N: YES…)**

I slid out from under the large black comforter and tiptoed to the edge of my room. I peeked out to see that no one was awake and the house was silent. It almost gave me the creeps. The jungle ALWAYS has some kind of sound going on in it, no matter what time of day or night.

Me being in the grey sweats and black sweater I was in decided sneaking out would be easier than I thought. I had a large opening window in my room, and there was a ledge and a tree right below it. I could easily slip out into the darkness of this unfamiliar forest. Then…what was holding me back? Why wasn't I just throwing myself out the window right now? Was I nervous? Or unprepared…

I pushed the strange uneasy feelings aside and tiptoed out of my room. My door of course made the loudest squeaky sound I've ever heard but nothing in the house stirred. With a sigh of relief I kept sneaking through the house until I found the training gym, or whatever they called this place. With one glance I confirmed that the coast was clear and walked in.

Various weapons lined the walls of the gym. Some blaster guns, some old fashioned weapons such as swords and numb chucks. But what really interested me was a small, pistol sized gun near the top of the gym's wall. It had a small description under it that made me curious.

I saw some lights hanging above me that looked like they could swing over to see what the description said so that's exactly what I did. I jumped up from the blue tiled mats and grabbed onto a cream colored light shade. The thing swung and dipped under my weight as I grabbed the rope above it and hauled myself up to where I was standing on either side of the cream colored shade.

With careful precision I leaned back and then swung forward. Again, again and again until I was nearly smacking into the wall. With every lean forward I'd read a small part of the description. "Ray gun," I repeated and swung back through the air.

"Disintegrates anything in its path," I read again and swung back. It was almost over now, "Only use in emergencies and handle with care." Hm, seemed safe enough.

I swung back once more before reaching out and tearing the ray gun off the wall. The small metal hooks that held it up feel to the ground with a loud clank that again went unheard…thankfully.

Now I had a weapon but I still didn't know where they took Eclipse. I started pacing back and forth around the gym until the idea struck me. Eclipse and I had installed tracking chips in us a long time ago. I wondered if it still worked. Only problem is, now I'd have to hack a computer and find her which could possibly warn the Saturday family that I was running away.

I didn't care however. I wanted Eclipse back and by god was I gonna get her back. So I confidentially strolled back out into the open halls and walked until I found some kind of computer room. The monitors glowed with an eerie blue light and some had white or black writing on them like locations and characteristics of certain cryptids.

I lightly shut the door behind me and walked up to a small computer with no words on it. It was unlocked thank god, at least that would spare me some time so I wouldn't have to hack it's password too. I got onto my hacking site and started breaking down the walls of protection for certain information.

After about twenty minutes the computer beeped signaling that it had finished and it was completely under my control now. "Find specimen 362579," I ordered it on voice command. It loaded for a little and made another beeping sound when the search finished.

"Subject 362579 or Eclipse has been located in…Argost's house." It responded to me. A shiver flew down my spine at the mention of HIS house from hell. And to think Eclipse is suffering in there because of me, all Argost wanted was me. I can handle him; I should've just given myself up or somehow prevented them from taking Eclipse instead of me.

"Thank you computer, rebuild security walls and delete any recent searches made in the past twenty minutes. I need to cover my tracks." I commanded and it did so. I knew the family would be fuming mad tomorrow when they realize I am gone and I know they'll check all the data bases for anything that could lead to where I ran off too. They should know though, I don't listen to anyone but myself or Eclipse.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked back to my room hoping that no one would hear my creaky footsteps. Once I got back to my room I immediately took off for my window. I flung it open and looked at the ledge a few feet below me. Then I realized some shoes may be a good idea for this journey.

I turned back around and got some black convers on before swinging a leg out of my window and hauling my body over. Once I was out I re-shut my window in hopes that it would lock on its own. It did much to my pleasure and I started part two of my escape plan.

The tree was maybe five feet from the ledge I was at and it was a clear shot to good branches. They made this too easy for me. With a check to make sure I still had the ray gun on me I took a step back then three running steps forward before the trees branches were in my grasp.

One by one I hobbled down the tree feeling a little sore. Once I reached the bottom I looked around at my surroundings and went to see if they had some kind of transportation I could hot wire.

I ran silently around the house being careful as to not set the intruder alarm off until I came to some kind of garage that was slightly opened. I pried the garage the rest of the way open and walked inside to see various vehicles and motor cycles. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

I walked over to a nice jeep looking car and saw that it was another computer like thing. Great more hacking. The computer literally controlled the car. It had autopilot and directions with guns and even a flight mode on it. The jeep it's self was orange and black, their typical colors. The seats were black lined with orange and the tires were big and tall enough to make me have to stand on my tiptoes just to see inside.

I popped the door open with my eyes squeezed tightly shut, 'oh please don't have an alarm on you, please'

God seemed to be on my side this night because the doors opened and no alarm of any sort went off. I grinned happily and hauled myself up into the driver's seat. I've read many books on how to drive a manual car and even this kind of vehicle with technology doing the work for it was child's play for me.

Once again I hacked the computer and started telling it commands. "Computer start vehicle silently." It did so and the headlight came on illuminating the ground in front of me. "Autopilot to Argost's abode and make it snappy but not too fast, I need to be able to retrace my steps if I have to."

It did its shifting thing and started pulling out of the garage by itself, can you say awesome! I felt like I was winning and I even felt like I'd have eclipse back by sunrise. Well that is until someone stepped in front of the car.

I nearly wet my pants and screamed when I saw him. He had an orange Mohawk type thing with dark brown eyes. A jet pack was on his back and he was wearing a utility belt like that mercenary Van Rook had on. This guy was definitely prepared for anything. He also had a very strong build and chiseled features. He came over to the window and asked me a question.

"Who are you?"

"The question is who are you?" I shot back. He looked kind of beat up. A few scratches were on his face and he had a black eye that looked like a plumb.

"Doyle, I'm Drew's brother now answer my question who are you?" He demanded again in a rough manly voice.

Doyle…that's the one who was supposed to save my cryptid that night! He nearly got me killed! "The names Iris, you don't know me because you were SUPPOSED to save my cryptid in the fights that night a few days ago and you didn't show up. I nearly died saving my cryptid and the Saturdays took me in. My cryptid was captured by none other than Argost and now I am going to save her seeing as no one else will help me." I growled and threw my best glare at him.

"I was knocked unconscious and beaten by some high powered Mercenaries that night. Hence the wounds all over my face." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok well I'm leaving now. Have a nice night." I growled and the car slowly started moving again.

"Wait please come back!" Doyle shouted. I told the car to stop and poked my head out the window.

"Why should I?" I demanded.

"Because I want to help…" He said back meaningfully and took a few steps closer.

"And I'm supposed to trust you why?" I hissed but stopped driving away.

"Do you trust the family that's sleeping above our heads?" Doyle asked grimly.

"Most of the time yes, why?"

"Then you can trust me, I'm Drew's brother I'm not a threat." He said honestly. I saw a look of sincerity in his eyes and I just gave in and trusted him.

"Fine get in the car, but one wrong move and I'm feeding you to the wolves."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said while entering the passenger's seat, "Aren't you a little young to be driving?"

"Yes, yes I am. But technically I'm not." I said to make him confused. He quirked an eye brow at that I smirked at. I loved confusing people.

"Well ok then…" He said awkwardly and looked out the windshield to avoid my death glare.

"Computer take us to Argost's house." I commanded and the car started moving again.

"How did you know the password to the vehicle?" Doyle asked as we started gaining speed on the open road.

"I didn't," I answered and looked around at my surroundings just to retrace my steps just in case.

"Then why is it listening to you?"

"What are we playing, 21 questions? Look, I'm a professional hacker of technology thanks to the books I've read so I can hack almost anything including the famous Doctor Saturday's high protected computers."

"Well you're just full of tricks aren't you?"

"You haven't even begun to know what tricks I have up my sleeve." I said with wide eyes while I slowly nodded to myself.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm in some deep shit now?" He groaned and pinched the brim of his nose.

"Because you are." I answered quickly in my matter of fact voice.

"Someone's a smart ass." He shot back.

"What was your first clue?" I growled at him. It was honestly kind of fun to argue with him.

"The fact that you hacked Mr. Goody Two Shoe's computer." He answered after a long moment of being lost in thought.

A few hours later we arrived at the house from hell's gates. I got shivers just looking at it and told the car to camouflage itself.

Doyle and I walked up to the gates moments later armed and alert. Anything could happen in this horrible place so you always wanted to stay on high alert just to be sort of safe.

We took our first few steps into the yard and sent grappling hooks up to a large window on the front of the house. When we looked in everything seemed red and creepy. It was a room with bunches of cages and cryptids moving around in it. Talk about a cryptid hoarder.

I pulled out the ray gun and turned the dial to human sized circle beam. It's a great glass cutter if you think about it. I shot the ray silently and grabbed the glass before it could fall in and make tons of noise. Doyle moved it to the side and rested it up against the wall in hopes it would roll off and shatter all over the ground.

I was the first in and waited in a shadow for Doyle to come through. Moments later he was standing next to me and we were fretfully looking down into the creepy house.

Weapons lined the walls along with broken pillars and stone stairs; honestly it looked like a TV set or something. "This must be where he films weird world." Doyle mumbled and a dumb looked crossed my face. Of course, it looked like a TV set because it WAS a TV set.

I jumped down from the ten foot high ledge and landed silently onto the rocks below me. My ankle slightly hurt from the awkward fall but at least I wasn't as bad as Doyle who took the easy way out and just used his jet pack to lower himself down to the ground. "Pretty boy." I grumbled to myself and looked around at the horrifying scene in front of me.

Doyle and I exchanged nervous but prepared looks and nodded to each other. I gulped slowly and said, "Well here we go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I had writers block and I need to update on some of my other stories! AHHH. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys! Keep reading **

**P.S: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES!**

**~Cari =)**


	7. Well We're Screwed

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I totally forgot to update this story for the longest time and I am soooo sorry, I even left you all on a cliff hanger, I'm a horrible person. Well I don't have much to say about this chapter. Again I am really sorry I have no excuse for not updating I just had some writers block while I was finishing this tonight so it's cut a little bit short...sorry ='(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know how many of you are reading this book and all I ask is just A review! PLEASE! I am begging you here! All i do is sit around on this computer and type my life away for all of you to read and I don't even get a simple review except from my awesome loyal reviewers! That's all I ask! HAHAHA! I am totally kidding, I waste my life doing all these daredevil stunts and stupid things haha. This is just a good chunk of it. But please review! I mean that =D**

**~Cari!**

* * *

Everything was dark and creepy, it almost looked like the walls were colored to look like blood. Weapons from ancient times and creepy stone pillars decorated the walls making me shudder. "So Mr. Macho, you ready to kick some ass?" I asked making him roll his eyes.

"Wow, you're fuller of yourself then I am…"

"What was your first clue, now come on I want Eclipse back," I said with a tiny grin and started running off into the darkness. Doyle ran after me and I pulled out the ray gun getting ready for anything.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Are you kidding me, I've only been in here once and it's not exactly something I want to rethink. Just run until someone attacks us and eventually he'll talk about my cryptid." I said and shrugged.

"Greetings and beonvenue Saturday and my apprentice."

"Starting now," I whispered and pointed the ray gun into the darkness, "Where is she Argost?"

"I sadly have no idea what you are grumbling about dear child, could it be…this?" He said with his little creeper grin and pulled a cord that made a curtain drop.

Behind the curtain lay Eclipse on some stone table. Her arms and legs were chained down as she struggled and growled angrily. "That's your cryptid?" Doyle asked, "He looks like Fiskerton."

"Same breed smart one, anyways where were we…oh yeah kicking your ass!" I yelled at Argost.

"Such vulgar language my dear Iris, You have been away a while haven't you?"

"Not long enough." I growled and pointed my ray gun at him.

"You wouldn't dare-," I shot the ray gun at him making his eyes widen. Argost dropped to the ground and covered his body with his cape thing made out of Megaladon shark skin. "I must say child you have become quite arrogant. That was a huge mistake you just made."

A smile curved at the side of my lips, "Oh I know," Doyle looked shocked at me. "Weren't expecting that now were you pretty boy?"

"Honestly…no." He said back and aimed a wrist blaster at Argost.

"MUNYA!" Argost yelled out loudly and three seconds later the big ugly red spider man jumped down from a ledge. He spit a web at me but I jumped out of the way and rolled so I wouldn't get hit.

Doyle shot his wrist blaster at Munya knocking him off balance enough to give me time to swoop in and kick his legs out from under him. Argost watched from the side lines in interest as he watched me and Munya circle each other looking for an opening. "You know usually spiders spit webs out of their butt, what does that say about you…" I mocked making the stupid, clumsy spider boy run at me.

"Now Doyle!" I shouted. Doyle shot out a rope with two heavy metal balls on either end to wrap around Munya's legs. In his surprise I jumped up and landed on Munya's shoulders to off balance him.

"Hmm this is interesting; you seemed to have grown into your cryptid powers well." Argost said and rubbed his chin lost deep in thought.

"Wow you really did grow up in the woods." Doyle said and punched Munya in the jaw as he fell forward.

"Aww how nice of you to notice," I spat back sarcastically and eyed Argost again. "What do you want Argost."

"Why my dear, I gave you ultimate power, I just wish to train you under my wing." He said back and walked over slowly.

"We both know that's a lie Argost, why do you really need me back all of a sudden?"

"I have been looking for you for fifteen years; this was not a sudden decision. It was clever of you to stay under my radar in the jungle though, I should've guessed. You have stayed under my radar for a long time now but it's over. Well in five seconds it will be," He growled back in anger and smirked at the end of his little speech.

A figure dropped from the ceiling and punched me square in the jaw, "Van Rook!?" Doyle shouted in astonishment and raised his wrist blaster.

"Glad to see you two know each other." I grumbled and kicked Van Rook's legs out from under him. He fell backwards only to back roll out of the way and lung at me again. I jumped backwards only to slam into another person.

"Miss me?" Zak Monday sneered and whacked me with his staff thing. I fell backwards right into a wall and wiped blood of my lip. Doyle was taking on Van rook and Munya all at the same time making me smile, he showed promise.

"Hardly," I spat at Zak and pushed off the wall to slide through his legs while grabbing his staff along with me. Being the idiot he was he held onto his staff and front flipped forward landing on his back with a grunt of pain.

"You know if you weren't such a smart ass I might actually like you," He mocked and kicked me in the ribs.

"Hmm then you really don't know me. I was born a smart ass and I will die as one. So sorry sweet heart you're just too young for me," I shot back letting all the hatred in my soul pour out in that one line. Oh how I loved being the smart ass I was.

"Iris a little help here!" Doyle yelled as both Van Rook and Munya jumped at him at the same time.

"What's wrong big boy can't handle a little heat?" I mocked and sprang at Van Rook. He yelled in anger as I knocked him to the ground and sprung up getting ready to fight again.

"The things I'll do for money…Now come here you little brat!"

"I don't like your tone of voice, it just aggravates me." I spat back and jumped over him. Doyle did the same move as me over Munya and we nodded at each other.

"Get back here!" Van Rook yelled and shot at me. He hit me twice sending me flying back into Doyle who yelled in surprise and slammed against the wall.

"Still think you're a great fighter?" He growled and pushed off the wall to regain his balance.

"Why yes, yes I do." I smirked and lunged at Van Rook again. He just stood there until the last second when he grabbed my wrist and slammed me into the ground. "Big mistake." I snarled and kicked my leg up backwards to make it come in contact with his face.

Zak's POV

A woke up and sat up in bed quickly when I heard something outside. "Fisk, Fisk get up!" I said and punched him in the arm. He woke up with a start too and fell from the ceiling right on top of me.

"WUGA ISSA?" He said angrily making me roll my eyes.

"No I did not do that just to mess with you again. Something's going on outside." I said back and shoved him off of me.

"MUNGHA NOMMLA," He mumbled back under his breath and stood up to cross his arms and flatten his ears at me.

"Yeah I know mom and dad would be mad if we snuck out to see what was going on by come on! What if it was like piece meal again or someone we need to go check.

"WHA! NNOWAOA GURHD BSALDD!" Fiskerton shouted and shook his head at me with wide eyes.

"I'm not saying it IS piece meal but we do need to check," I said in exhaustion. He could be so difficult sometimes it was almost annoying.

"WUGA MUNA FIFA LNEA," Fiskerton sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Yes, thanks fisk now come on!" I shouted eagerly and ran out of my room with Fiskerton close behind. "Come on fisk hurry!" Fiskerton rushed behind me as we stampeded through the house and towards the outdoors.

"Wait…do you think Iris would want to come, maybe it's Argost or something and she'd want to help beat the crap out of him." I suggested as a small light bulb lit up in my head.

"WUGA!" Fiskerton nodded nervously in agreement and we turned around to make a B line towards her room.

I knocked on her wooden door only to have it be pushed open by the pounding of my fist, "Iris?" I asked and pushed the door the rest of the way open. I looked around in the room to see it looking pristine but one thing was missing. Iris…

"ISSA HUGHE ALIGUL?" Fisk asked and put a finger on his chin.

"Maybe it's her outside. Now we really should go check." I answered and closed her door.

"Zak what are you doing?" A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see mom and dad standing there in their pajama's not looking thrilled that I was awake.

"D-did I wake you up?" I asked in a small stutter as I tried to avoid the subject.

"I think you woke up the whole forest with your stampeding, now what are you doing at Iris's room. She needs to rest." Dad said angrily and crossed his arms.

"I umm, I was just going to see if she wanted to…umm watch TV!" I tried with a fake smile.

"WUGA ISSA MUNA?" Fiskerton said making my whole face drop. He always had to be the gullible one.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mom asked and walked past me to push Iris's door open. "Doc…she IS gone…"

"Nice Fisk," I mumbled and crossed my arms with an angry look.

"Do you know anything about this Zak?" Dad asked and gave me a look that chilled me all the way down to the bone.

"This time…I really didn't. I and Fiskerton heard a noise outside and we were going to go investigate it with Iris but she wasn't here." I said truthfully.

"Maybe Doyle knows…" Drew sighed angrily and walked off to another room, "Doyle…?"

"What's wrong mom?" I asked when I saw her horrified expression. Her pale face turned into a ghostly white as she looked back at Dad, Fisk and me.

"H-h-he's gone…" She said almost too quietly for even me to hear.

"I don't see anything bad about that." Dad said making both me and mom give him dirty looks, "What?"

"Let's try calling him," I suggested hurriedly and started running off towards the communications room.

"Good idea Zak, communicate him and I'll search the house just in case he is still here." Mom said and grabbed dad's arm. She drug him off around the house calling out for Doyle loudly in worry.

While they were searching I was in the large computer rooms typing in Doyle's number. It rang a few times until finally he picked up. "Doyle where are you!?" I said when I saw he was in some kind of distress.

"Hold on Zak." He said through clenched teeth and punched something next to him. It looked like Munya but I couldn't be sure.

"Get back here you stupid little brat!" I heard Van Rook's voice shout over everyone.

"HA, HA! Can't even catch me can you!" What sounded like Iris shouted.

"Look little man, I'm in a bit of a situation right now, I'll have to get back to you later but we may need your help. Get your mom and Doc; they'll know what to do." Doyle said in a rush as someone's lasers passed by his face.

Feeling horror and shock passing through my body I backed up quickly and ran out of the room screaming for mom and dad, "Mom! Dad, Doyle needs our help! He has Iris with him!" I shouted through the house.

"Where is he!?" Mom shouted back and came racing down the hall way with dad right behind her.

"I think in….Argost's house…" I said much to their horror.

Iris's POV.

"Alright metal boy, I'll give you points, you do have a good hit…when you can land one!" I taunted Van rook from a ceiling light.

He angrily shot at me again right as the claw on the end of Zak Monday's staff gripped my ankle. I let out a startled yell and looked over to see Doyle tied up in Munya's webbing and stuck up against a wall…bleck.

"I got her!" Zak shouted in glee right as Munya's web attached to my arm. Now of course I was suspended into the air flailing helplessly in pain and frustration.

"Put her down!" Argost yelled loudly as he watched the whole fighting scene taking place.

Munya, Van Rook and Zak Monday all looked over slowly to Argost and let me go hesitantly. "Why, I had her!" Zak shouted as I laid panting on the ground in anger.

"She is part of Kur you fool! If you destroy her before collecting what is rightfully mine then you ruin the whole predicament and no one will get what they want!" Argost snapped back and looked over at Munya. "Grab the young arrogant Saturday."

Munya walked over menacingly towards Doyle whom was still struggling angrily and trying to break out of the sticky substance. He grabbed Doyle roughly and threw him down to the ground next to me. "Didn't plan on this one, did you?" Doyle hissed at me in irritation and pain.

"I plan for everything, but the last few weeks of my life haven't exactly been a slice of heaven." I growled back and glared at him.

"Oh the drama!" Argost shouted annoyingly and smirked triumphantly at us, "My apprentice and the former apprentice of Van Rook working together as a little side show! It makes me want to be sick."

"So does your face," I grumbled back making Zak Monday hold back a small laugh.

"I see the years of avoiding my watch has made you arrogant young child. We'll have to change that won't we?"

"I'll never give in to you Argost; you're just a sick freak looking for world domination." I spat back and glared evenly at him as Munya webbed my wrists together like rope.

"And I will get it…with the help of you," He spat back and grabbed my chin with his sharp clawed hand.

"Why would I help you!?"

"For the reason that if you don't the life of the egotistical Saturday will be gone in a matter of seconds," He threatened and looked up at Van Rook, "You know what to do."

"But he vwas once my apprentice…I can't kill him!" Van Rook protested…wow, who knew he had a heart. **(A/N: The last episode shows when he has a heart! ='( and he was one of my favorite characters.)**

"I'll pay you double," Argost offered and glared me down with his creepily yellow, glowing eyes.

"Well I can't protest to that!" Van Rook said in glee and pointed a gun at Doyle whom was glaring up at him with a cold hatred.

"You have three seconds my young apprentice to make your decision." Argost muttered confidently and dropped my chin out of his hand.

I hesitated for a moment and looked at Doyle's nervous but courageous expression. He was prepared for whatever I chose, "This is what I get for letting you come." I grumbled at him. He shrugged at me in response and continued to glare at the men around us.

"Three…" Argost threatened while razing three of his clawed, creepy fingers.

"Two…"

"OK!" I shouted desperately making Doyle protest through his web gag. "I'll help! I'll help just don't hurt him!"

"That's more like it." He goaded in delight.

"Munya, dispose of the arrogant Saturday somewhere where his family will find him." Argost ordered leaving the silent Munya to do so.

"Sorry…"I whispered to Doyle as Argost grabbed my arm and helped me up with his vice grip.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Argost said evilly and led me down a long, dark, creepy, and EERIE! Hallway.

I looked back towards Doyle hopelessly watching him get drug off by Munya while the others followed him gloating about their victory. "When do we get paid?" I heard Van Rook ask as the distance between me and the grew. This was it, the biggest slip up I've ever made and now it's going to cost everyone their lives.

Well I guess I'm officially in hell now…

* * *

**A/N: Ok truth be told! Who almost cried or did cry on the very last episode of Secret Saturdays because of what happened to Van Rook and how he sacrificed him for Drew. I am raising my hand right now! lol but it was sad, it was a heart breaker for me. I liked my money buddy haha. I'm such a greedy bitch kjk =))))**

**PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**~Cari, Thanks guys =D**


End file.
